


Worthy

by Allyalyoxenfree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slight spoilers for the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyalyoxenfree/pseuds/Allyalyoxenfree
Summary: Two marks adorning your skin, a place, and a statement that is near and dear to the heart of your Soulmate. Your Soulmate, the person the universe said is your perfect match. Someone who you are fated to meet at some point in your life, to love, cherish, grow old with and do all of that lovey-dovey stuff that Atsumu usually rolls his eyes at. Atsumu’s one true love has always been volleyball, and any distractions towards his goals surrounding the sport was a waste of his time. Besides, who was the universe to say who he was meant to be with?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 78
Kudos: 447





	1. It's Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Atsuhina in AO3 is killing me so I wrote about Atsuhina to help with the fact that I probably read the majority of the Atsuhina fics here....

_The ball slides off of Atsumu’s fingers intrinsically as he pushes it in the air behind him aiming towards Osamu in the back row. He braces himself for a spike that reverberates against the gymnasium floor on the opposite team's side. The ball then slams against a surface that screams frustration, the ball hits the palms of #9 and #10 and then drops with a disappointing thud onto his team’s side. Atsumu looks over to Karasuno and their cries of victory, as his eyes focus on the human energizer in the color orange. He had zipped around the court with so much intention screaming don’t underestimate me but also do underestimate me, so I can make your loss that more painful. Enticing wasn’t even the word to describe his energy._

For just a moment, Atsumu allowed himself to deeply feel intimidated by the orange headed first year, he even felt a little bit enticed by the half cheeky half ambitious smirk he has adorned on his face as if there are way more victories to come after this one.

Or at least more Volleyball.

“Shouyou-Kun” Atsumu called, attempting to create familiarity. Hinata shakily walks over to him with a dazed expression, partly from the intensity of the game and probably his confusion to which brother he was talking to.

“Yes?”

Atsumu points in his direction “One day, I’m gonna set for you” he says thickly. Atsumu begins to turn around “But before that, I’m gonna whup the pants offa ya in the next inter-high so you’d better be ready”

Atsumu’s proclamation came true in his third year, beating Karasuno in a tiring and thrilling battle that one can only be there to believe. His smug grin loosened when he saw the defeat on his face. Their eyes met briefly and the defeat while still present on his face transitioned into something more of determination, as the edge of his lip lifted into a slight smirk and he moved his head slightly upwards. His eyes intimidating yet warm, something that makes his heart palpitate in an almost fight or flight manner.

“Good game Atsumu-san,” Hinata says as he lifts his hand for a handshake.

Atsumu smiles and grabs his hand tightly.

_I won but, am I even worthy enough to set for such a monster?_

The love surrounding your passions deepens when an experience, or some sort of entity hooks you that much further, falling further in love.

Atsumu palmed at the mark on his upper arm, staring at it with an amused grin. Practice had just finished and he and his brother were sitting cross-legged on the gymnasium floor. Osamu looked over at his brother with an unamused face “Yer mark came just in time for us to graduate, I hope that whoever they are, they can sweep you away from me forever,”. Atsumu blinked and snapped back into reality. He turned his head and said with a teasing grin “Aw ‘Samu you know ya don’t mean that” Osamu eyed him for a moment and gave him a toothy maniacal grin “actually you know that's true, I hope you come back every now and then, it’s important to see some stupidity every now and then, it’s like going to the circus,”

Atsumu narrows his eyes down at him as if he’s about to commit to a serious beatdown. He seriously starts to consider a brawl as he’s reminded of the mop near his knee. That might be a great tool for some good ol bludgeoning, but right now he’s a little too happy to commit assault.

Atsumu rolled his eyes at the comment and readily rose from the hardwood. He couldn’t stop staring at the mark on his arm, proof that Asumu has a soulmate somewhere out there.

Two marks adorning your skin, a place, and a statement that is near and dear to the heart of your Soulmate. Your soulmate, the person the universe said is your perfect match. Someone who you are fated to meet at some point in your life, to love, cherish, grow old with and do all of that lovey-dovey stuff that Atsumu usually rolls his eyes at. Atsumu’s one true love has always been volleyball, and any distractions towards his goals surrounding the sport was a waste of his time. Besides, who was the universe to say who he was meant to be with? Before the mark appeared, Atsumu’s distaste for the fateful day he would get the mark was extremely clear to Osamu.

“Once you actually find them, you’ll probably start thinking a lot more positively about the whole soulmate arrangement thing. Even I wasn’t all that ecstatic about it until me and Suna realized we were each other's soulmate,” Osamu offhandedly said.

Atsumu scoffed at the remark, swinging around the kitchen chair obnoxiously. He attempted to claw some fries from Osamu mid circle. Osamu with no reaction instinctively smacks his hand out of the way. After his exaggerated show of pain detailed on his face was finished, Atsumu glanced over at Osamu’s distinctively marked wrist. His brother had gotten his mark early on in their second year and he and Suna while extremely low key, were admittedly great together, quietly snarky and in love, how annoying.

Osamu eyed his brother “ Well there are some people who don’t get soulmate marks, because they just aren’t interested in romance”

Atsumu paused for a moment with an expression of discomfort. He stopped his spinning to lean against the table, tucking both of his fists against each of his cheeks.

“I don’t think that’s what it is, I mean, it might be nice to be with someone like that ya know? but somethin’ in the back of my head is just telling me that fate—fate will be wrong—like I know that sounds stupid an all but I feel like for the universe to tell someone that they’re supposed to love someone like me, it would be a mistake?”

Osamu looked over at him with a worried expression startling Atsumu. Once Atsumu realized the feelings that he let his feelings out free of charge, he straightened himself up and tried to laugh it off.

“I mean it's not like I can find someone who can keep up with all of this greatness,” he said with a too toothy grin.

Osamu bellowed out a deep sigh then abruptly smirked “Maybe Hinata from Karasuno, you tried so hard to impress him too with that whole I’ll toss for you one day” business, sounded almost like you were professing your love for him”

Atsumu’s cheeks were slightly tinged pink as he tightened his face “I wasn’t professing my love or anything like that! I’m a setter you know and he’s the type of person ya just wanna set for, even if his technique is a little clumsy he still has a ton o spirit and—”

“You of all people are excusing clumsiness on the court so I know it's gotta be a crush,”

Atsumu practically face plants into the table.

“Lay off me will ya?” he says voice muffling into the counter.

Osamu slid over the rest of his fries to Atsumu as a way to say everything will be alright. Sliding the paper tray into his face was all the more endearing.

_A compact blur of orange zipping across the court, a look of determination and fixation, he kicks off the court to fly while simultaneously smacking the ball down with lively energy. The ball hits the floor with an impact not based on power but as an announcement, an announcement that while his role was to remain hidden, he was here. Shouyou’s smile widened and for just a moment Atsumu wanted to be the reason behind the grin._

For Volleyball purposes of course.

~

It was nearing the end of Atsumu’s third year in high school when his mark finally came. The twins had met up with Aran one weekend to get lunch when he felt the initial tingling surrounding his upper bicep, he grimaced at not only the uncomfortable sensation but everything else that was bound to occur because of the mark.

The slight pain began to subside allowing Atsumu to slightly roll up his short sleeve to get a better look, he hesitated for a moment at the words that sprouted up onto his skin. Rio de Janeiro painted clear as day. He looked questingly at the words marked on his arm.

“Is that supposed to be their name or something?”

Atsumu asked inquisitively, Osamu looked closer at his arm curiously, and shrugged.

“I don’t know maybe”

Aran who simply had no patience for any stupidity that afternoon, said with a heavy sense of disappointment “Rio’s a city in Brazil, also the first mark is always a place, you two should know this! Especially you Osamu! You literally have your mark” The twins tilted their heads simultaneously to the side for a moment, then it seemingly clicked that Rio was in fact a city and not the name of Atsumu’s soulmate.

“Oh yeah, I knew that,”  
“Yeah, same,”

Aran remained unconvinced but shifted the conversation.  
“Well, it seems like whoever this person is, they have ties to Brazil, probably even straight-up Brazillian.”  
Atsumu initially unimpressed, scrunched up his face in thought.  
Osamu noticing his expression said,  
“You shouldn’t think too hard or else you’ll get a fever.”

”Yer the only person who doesn’t get to say that to me,” Atsumu said after being knocked out of his thought process “you may have other people fooled but I know yer as dumb as rocks,”

“It’s true,” Aran comments much to the distaste of Osamu. If it weren’t for the Rio misunderstanding earlier he might have argued back.

“Brazil is number one in the world for Volleyball!” Atsumu practically yells as he looks at his lunch mates.

Aran and Osamu watch over Atsumu faces full of irritation yet anticipation to hear where this is headed. “Uh yeah and?” Osamu asked.

“Do you know what this means?!?”

“No that is why he asked you Atsumu and why we’re currently looking at you confused,” Aran says only slightly annoyed “Just get on with it will ya?”.

“Brazil is number one in volleyball” Atsumu repeats “ Thiiiss” he points at his mark “is a city in Brazil! My soulmate is probably as invested in Volleyball as I am!! Maybe they even play!” Atsumu says arms flailing around to the point that Aran thinks he’s going to knock something or someone over. He clutches onto the edges of his plate for safety. With a sigh, Osamu starts “I see your logic” Aran’s face says that he begs to differ. “But just because they are Brazillian does not mean they play or like volleyball Atsumu,”

“Buuut there is a higher chance that they do!”

“That’s not necessarily true…”

“I wonder what type of teams they like”

“Did you even listen to what I just said?”

“Is this mark practically telling me that I need to move to Rio, I hafta learn Portuguese??”

“Okay he’s not listening,” Osamu turns to Aran “ So, how are you Aran?”

“Good I guess, a little concerned for your brother but maybe it's best I ignore him”

“I suggest you do,”

Atsumu smiled fondly at his mark, despite all of the happy soulmate relationships around him, he always doubted that the same would apply to him but, this soulmate thing might not be bad.

“Stop smiling like that it's kind of creepy”

Atsumu's face quickly turned irate as he promptly swung towards the creature called his brother.

Weeks go by and Atsumu begins to 1.favor the words Rio De Janeiro, 2.Become used to the idea of having a soulmate, and 3. Convinced that whoever this person is, they are as obsessed with volleyball as Atsumu is, much to Osamu’s annoyance.

“Once again, you probably shouldn’t be so caught up on the assumption of them being as obsessed with volleyball as you are,”

Atsumu clicks his tongue as they walk over to the gym.

“It’s too much of a coincidence! I love volleyball, and my future partner is from Rio,” he says with a tone that screams duhh.

Osamu smirks “Well glad to see you excited about your soulmate, I thought the only person you were interested in was Hinata because of the flirting and all”

Atsumu trips over his feet, barely avoiding hitting the floor dramatically.

“I have never flirted with anyone, especially not Shouyou!”

“The two times we went against Karasuno you were way too obsessed with him, announcing that your gonna set for him one day, smiling at him creepily, and sometimes when you stare at him, it feels like your crafting an intense scene of his movements on the court,” Osamu says in a tired kind of way.

_Atsumu told Shouyou that he hates to play against people who suck the first time they met. He teasingly stared bullets into him and saw how nervously riled up he got as a result. It wasn’t a lie, Atsumu definitely hates wasting his time on the court, but In all honesty, he wasn’t saying that because he believed he sucked (he wouldn’t be in nationals if that were the case) but more as an intimidation tactic, just to get a rise out of him. Osamu and the others like to say that’s just him being an asshole._

_The intimidation tactic Atsumu utilized ended up doing an Uno reverse, not that Atsumu would ever admit that._

_Shouyou on the court was pure vitality. Demanding and enticing, he made you want to pay attention to him and made you want to be a part of his excitement as well. Nationals against Karasuno in his second year was all the more entertaining with him around. The smile he had throughout made him want to smile too and—_

oh  
oOH

Atsumu stood slouched with his pupils constricted, stopping his tracks.

Did he...did he like Shouyou???

“Were you doing the scene description thing again? Also, I see you’ve realized it yourself” He stated as he continued walking albeit a little slower. “The little crush you have is hilarious, it would be even more fun if Hinata was actually yer soulmate”

What if he was?

Atsumu shook his head and snapped back to reality.  
“That ain’t possible, remember what’s on my arm” Atsumu points at his bicep, “My soulmate is from Brazil”

“The whole place thing don't hafta be where they’re from, maybe they just have a strong connection towards Rio,”  
“Yea yea whatever,” Atsumu Scoffed. “If it WERE Shouyou it would have said Miyagi asshole, and it’s not like Shouyou is related to Brazil in any way” Atsumu is positive, there’s no way that its Shouyou.

~

It’s Shouyou.

Atsumu stares at his phone blankly, the messages that have him speechless written in the straightforward manner that Kageyama usually texts in. He blinks slowly and begins to move his expression to some sort of wild combination of apprehension, shock, and eagerness. He clutches onto the Black Jackals locker room bench he’s seated on to balance out his panic.

[A few minutes earlier]

 **Atsumu:**  
Heeeey how’s the second-best setter in Div.1 doing???  
 **Kageyama:**  
Oh Miya-san, I am fine. Also, I am the first by the way you’re second the last time I saw the stats. Is there something that you need?

Atsumu squinted at the screen with slight annoyance, he started typing a response, deciding to ignore the first comment.

 **Atsumu:**  
Sheesh, I can’t just text and ask how ya doin’ without you thinking I need somethin???  
 **Kageyama:**  
Well it would be the first time  
 **Atsumu:**  
…….  
 **Atsumu:**  
Soo what’s Shouyou up to?  
 **Kageyama:**  
Playing volleyball on the beach I guess  
 **Atsumu:**  
Huh, it's the dead of winter, what’s he doing on the beach??

Atsumu knew he was a volleyball nut but playing on the beach when it’s still cold out was more than a little crazy, why can’t he just play indoors like a normal person?  
 **Kageyama:**  
I know geography isn’t my thing but I remember hearing Hinata say that brazil’s weather is a lot warmer than japan and they play beach volleyball there. That's like a big thing there  
 **Atsumu:**  
….. WHAT?!?!?  
 **Kageyama:**  
Yeah Brazil plays a ton of Beach Volleyball  
 **Atsumu:**  
NO NOT THAT!! SHOUYOUS IN BRAZIL???????  
 **Kageyama:**  
Yeah in Rio, he’s been there for close to a year now, the dumbass has one more year before he gets back to Japan and tries out for the V league.

“HEY TSUMU why do you look so… like that???” Bokuto walks towards Atsumu vibrantly playfully jabbing at his side once he makes his way to the bench.

He looks over at the overgrown owl with a failed attempt to cover up his rough expression. Atsumu opens his mouth to say something but is stopped by an uncomfortable tingling sensation around his forearm. The only source for the feeling that Atsumu can think of, is that the second half of his soulmate mark is making itself known with just hilarious timing. Atsumu quickly excuses himself and runs over to the bathroom. He looks into the mirror attempting to psych himself up before peeking at the second half of his soulmate mark that’s already formed. He takes a look.

Across his forearm, it states clear as day “I’m Hinata Shouyou from the concrete,”

It’s Shouyou.


	2. The Winky Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the next chapter! I'm really happy that people seemed to like it so I'll definitely keep on going! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Osamu is dying.

Of laughter that is.

“HAA, Oh my fucking god, HAHAHAHA”

“IT’S NOT FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE” Atsumu practically shrieked.

All of a sudden, Atsumu’s mind ran to his feral side, who over the years has endlessly tried to convince him to murder his brother, for various reasons and on various occasions, but he always chose to ignore those instincts and urges.

He should have listened.

“So you mean to tell me I was right?? Oh my god I was right! It’s Hinata it really is Hinata and ya can’t try to reason that it isn’t because his fuckin' name is printed on you, th-this is just freaking hilarious,” Osamu heckled, as an ever so present scowl formed across Atsumu’s face across the line. 

“I was just kidding around ya know when I said it could be him, but I wasn’t lying when I said it would be hilarious if it is, oh my god wow, holy shit,” Osamu's booming voice is heard clearly through the phone, along with the sounds of kitchen supplies knocking against one another and the constant chatter of customers and staff.

After observing the newly formed mark in the bathroom, Atsumu rushed out of practice, quickly telling his teammates that he’ll get drinks with them next time. He ignored their suspicions by feigning a headache and going straight home, promptly rolling himself into his blanket as he sat down on his too hard couch in the living room. There was no time for fun or amusement he reasoned, it was time for him to wallow in some sort of combination of guilt and bewilderment as his mind transforms the wall he's staring at into some sort of black hole.

Once Atsumu reclaimed at least some of his senses, he immediately took one of his arms out of the tucked cocoon ball hybrid of a blanket, to text Osamu _the news_ . He assumed that Osamu would be busy and read the text once he began closing but, he forgot about the fact that this _is_ his brother he was talking about, a bastard who finds joy in his pain.

“So ya couldn’t wait to call me until AFTER you finished work ‘Samu? Don’t you got customers??” 

“Nah I needed ya to hear my most genuine reaction, and the people I got workin at this branch are doing well by themselves thank you very much,” Osamu answered cynically. 

Atsumu yelled in anguish, irritably kicking and shifting about in the cocoon he put himself into. His constant flailing granted him a melodramatic fall to the ground marked by a thud.

“Did you just fall?”

“No” Atsumu lied.

“...Whatever, anyway, have you told Hinata yet?”

“Uhhh no?”

“Uh-huh…sooo when ya planning on tellin the guy?”

“Well I don’t have his number so how do ya expect me to tell him?”

“You can ask Kageyama?”

“Kageyama is a busy man I don’t wanna bother him”

“You literally texted him today just to ask how Shouyou is doing,”

“See I already bothered him enough,”

“You can ask Bokuto,”

“No,”

“Why not?”

“We got into a fight, we’re no longer friends,”

“Now yer just straight-up lying. No matter how many times ya get annoyed with the guy even an asshole like you can’t cut him off that easy, also I like Bokuto he _pays_ for Onigiri,”

“Uugghhhhhhh” Atsumu groaned ignoring the last comment. He should have realized that giving him excuses wasn't gonna work.

“Ok I’ll admit, I’m hesitant to tell him,” he exhaled out. 

“Well yea duh anyone can see that, I just don’t know why, you've been crushing on him for years, so I woulda thought that you’d be I don't know, happy?”

Once Atsumu truly realized that his fixation on Shouyou was actually a crush, his first instinct was to bury the feelings deep down inside the fiery pits of his soul, till the only thing left were the ashes of a silly crush. To an extent, Atsumu felt like he succeeded in doing just that. Every now and then he’ll think about the redhead, and his heart may ache for just a moment, but he would end up shaking the feeling off, shifting his focus to his life, and what he wanted to accomplish. He’s a part of the starting lineup for the Black Jackals, in the top 2 for best setters in Division 1,(don’t ask him to specify which position), and an idol to many. He even gets free food from a great place called Onigiri Miya because of how big he is, (Osamu always yells at him about some sort of “tab”, that jokester kills him). His fans, the broader public, and even people from his high school have thought of him as that cool, suave and mysterious setter, he was even rumored to be quite the player (his old teammates and Osamu would beg to differ). Years since he identified this crush on Shouyou, Atsumu has preoccupied himself with improving in his career and crafting an unflawed charming persona, so why is he tangled up in a blanket on the floor of his apartment worrying about something as trivial as a crush?

“It’s like ya scared of the guy or somethin,”

Maybe it's because the crush has come back to haunt him in a whole new form of “Your soulmate” and because the persona he’s carefully crafted for several years is crumbling apart just like that. From suave to hopeless. 

For just one short moment at a time, Atsumu allows himself to feel the emotions that Shouyou has drawn out of him. Each time, those emotions end up feeling borderline inappropriate, as if the infatuation he has directed to him shouldn’t come to fruition because if anyone should be pining towards someone as amazing as Shouyou, it should be someone better, even if the universe is saying that it is supposed to be him.

“Tsumu? Didja hear what I just said?”

Atsumu blinked, realizing he blanked out completely.

“Ah, no sorry,”

Osamu sighed. “I saaiiid, even if ya don’t tell him, he’s gonna figure out one way or another, it's either gonna be that his mark is gonna be as explicit as yours or once he’s around you enough, he’ll put his marks and your personality together to realize the truth himself,”

Atsumu makes a nasally whiny sound, his indicator that someone is right and he didn’t want them to be. He knows the whole soulmate situation isn't one of those things that you can just easily ignore. The universe continues to push the whole soulmate agenda over and over as if it's saying "now kiss!", Putting you into situations where you miraculously start interacting with them over and over again, then you start getting closer and closer to your soulmate until-

“Seriously, ya might as well just talk to him Tsumu,"

Atsumu took a deep breath and tried to make sense of the world around him, to no avail.

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do”

“What the hell does that mean? Just tell him dumbass, _“i’lL sEe WhAt i cAn dO”_ shut up will ya? _”_

“Ok I don’t need ya mockin me alright?? Go back and actually work ya freeloader,”

“Fine whatever you better call him”

“Yea yeah bye,”

Atsumu hung up, setting his phone on his chest, as he stared at the ceiling for a while, his newly transformed blackhole.

_Do I really need to call Shouyou-Kun and give him such disappointing news?_

Atsumu knew that if he didn’t talk to Shouyou by the next time he saw his brother, he would face some sort of unimaginable wrath and thought it would be best to avoid whatever experience that would be all together. He fully untangled his arms out of the blanket sitting up on the floor to smooth over his hair. Taking slow breaths, he opened his messaging app to his most recent conversation with Tobio.

**Atsumu:**

Sooo Tobio…

**Tobio:**

You want Hinata’s number?

**Atsumu:**

HOW DID YA KNOW THAT? Am I that obvious????

**Tobio:**

It seems like you always wanted to know what he was up to so it would make sense that you would want to talk to him.

**Atsumu:**

….

**Tobio:**

I don’t blame you though

**Atsumu:**

Wait, are you interested in Shouyou too??

**Tobio:**

Of course I am, he’s practicing on the beach very intensely so I need to be on the lookout for him as a rival, just like you’re doing too.

**Atsumu:**

uh huh yeah… but the phone number?

_God bless Tobio and his soulmate…._

~

With the number in his possession, Atsumu paces back and forth in his apartment, opening random cabinets in the kitchen assorting the spices that he knows will get messed up in a few days tops, looks at his fridge for the eighth time to see if the well-stocked appliance has suddenly started to consume his groceries, and making his way to other parts of the apartment, discovering that he has enough toothpaste, detergent, and fabric softener to last for a while. Atsumu reasons with himself that he is just being a responsible adult by looking over his various supplies, so what if he went grocery shopping just yesterday? He’s being _responsible._ It's not like he’s avoiding talking to the man of his dreams because he doesn’t think he’s sufficient enough for him.

With impeccable timing, he gets a message from Osamu.

“You better have messaged Shouyou by now, coward”

_Coward._

Atsumu scrunches his eyes in disgust at the word. Stupid, asshole, dumbass, the guy I unfortunately have to share a face with (as said by Osamu) are words that Atsumu can take because what good is he if he lets those words get to him? He can even admit that sometimes he allows himself to feel fear, for just a moment (especially when that beetle made its way into his apartment that one time), But being called a coward, Is where he draws the line, and Osamu knows that.

Annoyed, Atsumu swipes the notification off of his screen and starts to enter Shouyou’s number into his phone, frantically looking back and forth at Tobio’s text and his “add new contact” tab.

**Atsumu:**

Hey Shouyou it’s Atsumu, how’s a goin? ;)

_Take that Osamu_

Atsumu smiles at himself feeling accomplished and as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

A coward? Ha, that _definitely_ doesn’t apply to Atsumu.

~

_Oh god what have I done_

The pacing intensifies, it doesn’t slow down until the person who lives below Atsumu starts knocking the ceiling with a broom presumably, and then he falls back onto his couch laying in the fetal position.

“He’s gonna think I’m weirrrrd,” he groaned to himself, why did he have to get all spiteful? Shouyou has lived in Atsumu’s mind rent-free for several years, and his interest in the redhead had only been heightened by him constantly watching videos of Karasuno games, thinking about his sunny smile, his eyes that just radiate warmth, and just how much of a thrill he was on the court. The enticing nature that was Hinata Shouyou lived on in Atsumu’s mind to the point that he thought he could just send him a "hey what’s up?" text message with a winky face like it wasn’t a big deal. He barely even knows the guy enough to be so casual with him.

And Oh god what possessed him to send a winky face.

Atsumu scrunched his nose, closed his eyes, and held his chest as his embarrassment radiated throughout his body like ocean waves. 

_Why am I like this???_

It’s currently 9 pm and Atsumu messaged Shouyou 3 hours ago, but no word. 

_Did Shouyou want nothing to do with him?_

_Did he copy the number down correctly from Tobio?_

_Did Tobio accidentally give him the wrong number?_

_Is Tobio secretly evil and purposely gave him the wrong number???_

All of the anxiety surrounding the text becomes too much to the point he decided to turn on a past volleyball ball game on TV to get his mind off of the chaos brewing in his head. It’s a Tachibana Red Falcons game piquing his interest immediately when he sees a perfect line shot from Aran. A slight smile formed on his face, as his body relaxed itself into the couch. He found himself drawn into the game as he lazily studied each of the team’s techniques and tendencies until he found himself drifting to sleep. 

  
  


The sun entered Atsumu’s living room with an overwhelming presence as he groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. He wished that he was someone who could sleep in for as long as they wanted to but once the sun makes its presence known, he’s wide awake whether he likes it or not. Sleeping on the couch was never a good idea for him and he thanked the heavens that today was his rest day because of how sore and stiff the seat made his body. He sits himself up and stretches for a moment before he walks over to the kitchen and begins to heat up a pot of coffee, and immediately goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he strolls over back to the kitchen and starts to pour his coffee, he starts to feel like he was forgetting something. He begins to pour his coffee into his mug and reaches for his phone with the other hand to start off his daily social media binge, as he’s greeted with a notification ping and the name Shouyou pixelated on his screen. 

He continues to stare at his phone, a puddle of coffee begins to pool around his mug and he doesn’t stop pouring till he hears the faint pitter-patter of liquid hitting the ground.

**Shouyou:**

“Atsumu-San! Wow, it's really great hearing from you! I was super surprised to see that you of all people texted me! I’m doing pretty great!! I’m guessing that Kageyama told you I’m in Brazil playing Beach Volleyball!! I’ve been busy doing that plus working as a delivery boy! How have you been?! I’ve seen some of your games and you play even better than in high school!!

Atsumu’s first panicked thought was: _This amount of exclamation points should be annoying but why is it instead so freaking cute?? How is he cute over text???_

But then, a large slightly cocky smile decorated his face as Shouyou’s words registered his head. Atsumu sat himself down onto a seat by the kitchen counter, settling the side of his cheek against his fist as he looked over the text again and again.

_“He’s seen me play~”_ Atsumu practically swooned.

The habitat that Atsumu’s confidence and cool guy persona shines the most is most definitely on the court, and knowing that Shouyou has been keeping up with him in that setting restored some of that confidence that dissipated into the air last night. It’s like his High School Banner said “Who needs memories?” Atsumu was most definitely not a nervous wreck last night over his newfound discovery of his soulmate, how could he be when he’s stricken with such surefire confidence currently?

For just a moment Atsumu let his mind drift to think about how Shouyou must have looked when he typed out this message. Was he sitting down or was he on his bed? Was he texting and walking? Was he biking and texting??? Oh god, hopefully he wasn't texting and biking. Maybe he was fresh out the shower, skin wet slightly flushed from the hot water-

Atsumu could feel his face turn red prompting him to immediately give both of his cheeks a slap. He looked back at the phone and started typing.

**Atsumu:**

“Haha yeah I’ve been doing pretty well for myself, but you pretty much just up and moved across the world to start off as a beginner all over again! That’s just a tiny bit crazy there don’t you think? 

Atsumu suddenly thought to search up the time difference between Japan and Brazil, discovering that they’re 12 hours apart. _Ah, he was probably busy when he texted him at first_. He also realized that there's definitely a chance that his flushed wet skin from a shower thought may not have been too far fetched. It didn’t take long for Shouyou to respond after that, quickly snapping Atsumu back to this world.

**Shouyou:**

I never really got the best beginnings when it came to volleyball since I only really officially played in High school, so If I wanted to get better this was the best path to me! I need to know how to do everything!! And Beach Volleyball forces you into that role! I’ve spent more than a year here and even though it was hard at first it’s all worth it!!

_Hinata Shouyou from the concrete._

Of course he would want to just continue leveling up. There can’t be anyone in this world who is meant to keep up with this guy.

Oh, wait it’s him apparently.

**Atsumu:**

Yer truly an interesting guy Shouyou, it’s like you claim the sport or somethin

**Shouyou:**

Well, maybe I’ve learned from the best.

**Atsumu:**

...and who’s the best??

**Shouyou:**

You might not know him, but there was this guy during my first year in high school who told me after a game “One day, I’m gonna set for you”, practically claiming me as his wing spiker!!!! Ooh, maybe you do know him. He plays for the Jackals now, speaks in Kansai-ben, has blonde hair, a twin, last name’s Miya?

Atsumu hoped that the whole proclamation (proclamation of an immense crush now that he thinks about it) had gone over Shouyou’s head but apparently it didn’t, and Shouyou is referencing it. To him. Right now. As he is texting him. He flushes as he reads the words and then looks at the text questioningly, wondering if he’s just imagining it or if Shouyou is exhibiting the behavior of a little shit(a massively endearing one at that). He narrows his eyes dismissing the label realizing he’s taking too long to respond.

**Shouyou:**

Hey Atsumu-san it’s Shouyou-Kun, how’s a goin? ;)

Atsumu promptly bangs his head on the counter. Yup, definitely little shit behavior.

_And oh god why did he have to mention the winky face?????_

**Atsumu:**

…..

Yer killin’ me Shouyou

**Shouyou:**

Hehehe just teasing, but also, was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk to me about Atsumu-san? I’m happy to talk with you like this but was also super surprised to see you texting me so suddenly.

Atsumu’s hand shakingly held its grasp on his phone as he looked at the question. He looked over at the marks:

_Rio De Janeiro_ ,

_I’m Hinata Shouyou from the concrete._

They were written clearly on his arm, big enough for the words to not be misunderstood, but small enough to be concealed if he wanted them to be. He set his phone done briefly to palm over the marks outlined on his bicep and the inside of his forearm respectively. Atsumu closed his eyes and took a deep breath picking his phone up once more.

**Atsumu:**

Nah, I just wanted to check in with ya and see what you were up to Shouyou-Kun.

**Shouyou:**

Well, I’m glad that you reached out!! :) :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I love writing about Atsumu I've realized. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Also my Tumblr is aliali-oxen so feel free to come chat with me if you would like! 
> 
> I also really appreciate the comments from the last chapter, thank you all for your support!!


	3. Stars and Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer than the rest! 
> 
> A ton of dialogue ahead as well as more Shouyou~

**Chapter 3:**

“Wow, Atsumu-san you're really bad at this,”

“Hey! I’m tryin really hard here...”

“Oh wow I thought you were just half-assing it, that makes it worse”

“...That’s cold sho-kun,”

Hinata smiles a shit-eating grin towards the camera.

“Just being truthful~ when I come back to Japan I’m gonna have to show you how it's  _ really _ done,”

“Oh really? How does yers look huh?”

Shouyou looks at the camera with narrowed eyes and a smirk. “I don’t know if you’re prepared to see such beauty just yet, but I’m gonna show you anyway,” He flips his canvas over towards the camera. The canvas is decorated with abstract splotches of what he believes to be grass, and in the center is some sort of creature (is that a fox?) colored black and orange with blonde hair on top of its head. The creature has a smirk on its face with a volleyball near one of its 4 legs.

It looks like a child drew it.

Atsumu looks away from the camera so he can die from laughter out of Shouyou’s sight. He failed miserably at being undetectable.

“Hey! What are you laughing at???” Shouyou said with a pout.

“Yer the one saying I sucked and you drew me as...that...creature,”

“It's a fox! And at least I tried! You spent nearly half an hour drawing me and I’m just a stick figure with spiky orange hair on that canvas!”

Atsumu eyes the camera down just slightly because the redhead on the other end of the screen makes it impossible to truly be mad.

“I was trying to make a nice background of the beach near your dorm alright!”

“Ok ok,” Shouyu’s smile turned comforting. “I will say, the background is pretty good.

“Thank you,” Atsumu says with a sure grin.

“But that's the only compliment you’ll get from me about that portrait of me,”

“You didn’t have to say that last part Shouyou!”

Shouyou laughs and laughs and Atsumu stares into his phone screen propped up against a stack of books, his expression now warm with a thoughtful smile. 

A few months have passed since Atsumu first texted Shouyou, and a few months ago was when Atsumu was supposed to tell Shouyou the  _ news, _ but decided against it. 

_ I won’t tell him for now. _

A few months ago Atsumu decided that checking in with Shouyou that one time was enough to satisfy his desire to have the redhead acknowledge him in some sort of way. Prolonging this undeniable destiny was Atsumu’s plan all along if he really thinks about it. Atsumu was hit with a variety of emotions when it came to Shouyou, and texting him brought about happiness but at the same time plagued him with insecurity.

_ It's too soon for me to work up the courage to be with him, to feel like I’m worthy of waking up in the morning beside him, to hold and caress him.  _

A few days after his first text to Shouyou, Insomnia had overtaken Atsumu. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying his best to avoid the blue light from his phone that he was sure would seal the deal of not being able to sleep that night.

He laid on his back and stared into the ceiling, wondering why a full day of practice wasn’t enough to make sleeping easy. His phone vibrated with what felt like an exaggerated shake, and he decided to indulge in whatever random notification popped up against his better judgment. It wasn’t like he could sleep anyway.

**Shouyou:**

Good Morning Atsumu san!

Atsumu looked at the phone disorientated.

_ Huh _

**Atsumu:**

Hi Shouyou-kun

**Shouyou:**

Oh, you’re up! I thought you would be sleeping! I wanted to text you now so that when you woke up you’d see it as a good morning text!

_ Ah, My heart _

**Atsumu:**

Heh, thanks but, what made you want to do that?

**Shouyou:**

Welllll, when you texted me a few days ago, I guess I felt a little homesick and all of my friends have been pretty busy with school and stuff so I didn’t want to bother them.

Atsumu loosened himself out of his taut position, eagerly waiting for the rest of his explanation.

**Shouyou:**

But then you texted me and I felt a lot more at ease! So I felt like it would be nice to return the favor! Not that I think you’re under the weather or anything but it's always nice to see a good morning text!

Atsumu smiled tiredly at his phone at the sweet gesture.

**Atsumu:**

I wouldn’t have thought that me texting you of all people would make you feel better, especially since we barely know each other. 

**Shouyou:**

Yeah, I guess we don’t know much about each other, but I think that sometimes you can find a sense of comfort in people you don’t know all that well!

Atsumu read the last message over again a second time to himself. Comfort in strangers seemed rather contradictory to him, but he figured that an extremely friendly Shouyou would be the person to think of life in that manner. Admittedly, Atsumu is starting to see where he's coming from just a little bit.

  
  


**Shouyou:**

And maybe we can even get to know each other better! We can do weekly texts or calls and stuff like that!! It will be fun! There’s a ton of stuff I can go on about and we can even do video calls!!

A bashful smile forged itself on Atsumu’s face. He put a hand to his face as if he was trying to keep his emotions a secret. He quickly brushed his hand through his hair and exhaled out heavily, turning back to his phone with slightly heated cheeks while attempting to rid the smile off of his face. 

**Atsumu:**

Sure, why not?

**Shouyou:**

Great!! Now you really need to go to sleep Atsumu-san! If you're having trouble falling asleep, get off your phone, meditate, stretch, or something, it's 2 am over there!!

A full-fledged smile returned onto Atsumu’s face once again at Shouyou’s demands.

**Atsumu:**

Alright alright, I’ll try to go to sleep mom.

**Shouyou:**

Goodnight~ :) 

Atsumu moved his phone back to his nightstand, resting into the bed a lot more comfortable than when he first laid down. His eyes closed and sleep suddenly seemed more possible than before.

~~~

“See I knew he wouldn’t do it,” Osamu said casually to Suna.

“Hmm,” Suna said in response 

The ever so lovely couple of Osamu and Suna decided to stop by Atsumu’s place one evening (uninvited he might add). They sat on Atsumu’s couch as they munched on the cookies he made the other day.

“Well think about it ‘Samu,” Suna started. “I guess I kinda understand being scared to tell your soulmate who’s across the world that they’re, well, your soulmate. Especially if you didn’t know them all that well to begin with” Suna offhandedly mentioned.

“Wow Suna yer being nice to me?? For free?”

Atsumu said with exaggerated shock. Suna rolls his eyes and turns to Osamu.

Suna looked at Atsumu with a tired expression.

“How is that being nice?”

“Well nice for you I guess,” Atsumu shrugged.

Suna turned to Osamu, “Please control your brother,” he pleaded. 

“I stopped that job ever since I moved out,”

Atsumu smiles too wide.

“Wow, this is a great day~ ‘Samu’s letting me live and my future brother in law is defending me~,”

“Oh god, that’s terrifying,”

“Hey don’cha want to marry me one day Rin??” Osamu says with an exaggerated tone full of hurt.

“I’m talking about the being brothers with Atsumu part ‘Samu, but if you keep up with the overly dramatic shit maybe I’ll rethink the marriage part too,”

Osamu throws himself down onto his boyfriend's shoulder in anguish, Suna rubs his head in a teasing yet reassuring sense.

“When is that jumpy guy coming back from Brazil anyway,” Suna questions.

Atsumu tensed up a bit rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, uh he’ll be back — ”

**Atsumu:**

WAIT YER COMIN IN A FEW MONTHS?!?!

**Shouyou:**

Uh yeah, what's with all the shouting?

The shock that hit Atsumu was immense. 

Or maybe it was the impact his phone screen had when it fell from his hands onto his face. He laid on his bed holding onto his poor nose until he heard a buzz from his phone.

**Atsumu:**

Kageyama told me that you’ll be back in about a year's time, not a few months!!

**Shouyou:**

Ahh yeah, I forgot you got the news from Kageyama...I told him that I had more time than I really did!

**Atsumu:**

….

**Shouyou:**

You use those dots a lot Atsumu-san!

**Atsumu:**

……..

It's because yer actions and words leave me speechless.

**Atsumu:**

And uh why lie to him?

**Shouyou:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Shouyou:**

I just find messing with him funny, I texted him the truth the other day and I can just tell he was making that expression where his face is all scrunched up in frustration.

**Atsumu:**

Never knew you were the maniacal type sho-kun

**Shouyou:**

Am not! I just enjoy messing with Kageyama!

_ And my heart apparently _

_ ~~~ _

Texting and Weekly video calls became a thing soon enough between Atsumu and Shouyou. Atsumu most definitely favored the video calls. Just the sight of a tanned, muscly, Shouyou with that same blinding smile he’s had since high school was overwhelming yet everything he wanted to see. The first time they talked over video call was slightly nerve-wracking for him.

“Wow, it's nice to actually see you Atsumu-san!”

Shouyou said looking at the screen. He seemed to place his phone on his desk, showing a view of his chest up. Shouyou was wearing a blue fitted tank top, exposing all his newly (at least new to Atsumu) formed muscles and tanned skin. His hair was shorter than it was in high school but the tufts still stuck in several different directions. He still wore that same smile that was blinding.

“Same here, you uh look different from high school,”

Shouyou laughed soundly as he looked out the window.

“I hope you mean that in a good way”

“Yes! Of course in a good way! I’m just shocked! We haven't seen each other in a while ya know…”

“You're right it has been a while, you look kind of different too! A lot more built and mature,”

Atsumu rubbed behind his neck and looked at the camera shyly.

“Really?”

“Yup!” Shouyou said excitedly, the smile that stayed on his face turned into a slight smirk.

“I never thought you were the shy type Atsumu, you still have that confident way about you but sometimes you go a little timid,”

Atsumu scoffed at the accusation.

“I’m not shy, I don’t know what yer talkin about sho,”

Shouyou laughed once more, this time more quietly.

“Ok Atsumu-San~”

~~~

Atsumu’s conversations with Shouyou became the highlights of his week. He would look back at texting threads between the two with admiration. Every conversation Atsumu had with Shouyou, the redhead would reveal more and more about himself, and sometimes, Atsumu would take it upon himself to make little notes about Shouyou on his phone.

  
  


*Shouyou likes tamago kake gohan

*His birthday is June 21st 

*He likes One piece 

*He tilts his head when he smiles a lot

*No matter how much shorter his hair gets, it doesn’t get any less unruly

*He meditates every morning

*As much as he likes to give compliments, he likes to tease people too

*His name has a lot of symbolism with the sun

…...

Then there are the notable conversations he’s had with the redhead that he likes to think back on randomly throughout the day. He titles those threads underneath his phone's “Shouyou tab” with fun phrases. If a person who didn’t know any better saw it (like he would show anyone this) they would be severely confused.

  
  


**Miyagi Boar**

“I’m pretty sure I can,”

Shouyou says with a sure grin as he holds the phone with his left hand and leans his head against his right hand’s fist.

“Nope no way, just because Brazil has you all toned and buff doesn’t mean you can suddenly beat me in arm wrestling,”

“Yes, yes I can, the Brazil training is just the kicker! I’ve told you about that time I defeated a boar outside my house haven't I?”

Atsumu scoffed “Based on how you told the story it seemed like the boar got distressed by your constant screaming and decided to forfeit the fight,”

Shouyou pouted causing Atsumu to laugh, Shouyou joining in reluctantly at first then full-blown after a few chuckles. 

“I’m supposed to be mad at you for being condescending, stop making me laugh!”

“I’m not being condescending, just being truthful~,”

Shouyou huffed.

“Well alright, we’ll see how your strength measures up against me soon enough, boar fighter~”

**My Stuff**

“You know you were pretty intimidating the first time I met you,” Shouyou crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

Atsumu looked at him inquisitively.

“You said I  _ sucked,” _

_ Ahh yeah, that _ .

“Uhh, technically I  _ implied  _ that you sucked,”

Shouyou stared at the screen.

“AHHHH stop staring at me like that. I know I underestimated yer abilities but stop giving me that disappointed look. Do ya wanna see my die of shame?? Huh??”

Shouyou laughed haughtily.

“No, no I don’t want you dying. Stay alive for me okay? I wanna live long enough to at least try all of those baked goods you‘re always making! Even though I’ve never tasted them they look super tasty”

Atsumu took out freshly baked scones from the oven early on in their call. Baking has interestingly worked as a stress reliever for Atsumu. Something about it being so calculated and intentional made it feel like a less competitive version of setting the ball to spikers. Osamu has always been confused by the analogy but it made sense in Atsumu’s mind. 

“Ahh those, they’re probably not all that good I’m sure Osamu can do better,”

“I’m sure Osamu-san’s are great but were talking about your stuff right now aren’t we?”

“Heh yeah, my stuff,”

  
  


**Stars and Shit**

“What’s your Zodiac sign Atsumu-san?”

“Yer into that stuff?’

“Just recently I’ve become more curious! Pedro is pretty interested in them, he always says that it’s fake but the fact that he's always talking about it makes me think that's a lie,”

Atsumu shifted in his seat and searched up his birthdate to see what the stars and shit had to say about his birthdate.

“Well accordin to the internet, I’m a libra apparently”

“Oh let me look at what it says about your sign!”

Shouyou stares at his phone with a face that reads “I’m concentrating real hard right now”. Atsumu’s mind went towards Shouyou outlining his sad academic history in high school. If only he had had this much focus in school, all those times he was threatened to be taken out of the Volleyball team wouldn’t have occurred. 

“Ok, here it says:  _ “In theory, Libras are peace-loving.” _

“hmm, questionable,”

_ “In practice, they can quietly stir up all sorts of trouble with their ways,” _

”Well that sounds about right,”

“Hey!”

“Ha I’m just kidding, you do seem to like peace, you just seem to never find it,”

“.....Sho-kun I’m not in the mood for another existential crisis alright??”

“See! you like peace,”

“I think everyone likes peace,” Atsumu says with a yawn.

“What is your sign anyways?”

“Uhh like a Gemini and Cancer? Apparently I’m born on a cusp”

“A whusp?”

Shouyou looked at the camera with a straight face for a moment, then a reluctant laugh expelled from his mouth.

“Ah I hate you for making me laugh at these corny jokes!!!” he yelled out causing Atsumu to smile confidently. “Either way just put Gemini”

Atsumu searches up Gemini and clicks on the most seemingly accurate link.

“Hmm for you it says:  _ “Their ability to adapt quickly to new situations generally gains them plenty of friends and social contacts.”  _

“Maybe  _ too _ much friends, I feel like the whole world knows ya at this point.”

Shouyou smiles with confidence at the comment, prompting Atsumu to continue.

_ “Usually quite clever and witty, Geminis enjoy intellectual conversations,” _

“....yeah well that last part seems to be completely wrong,”

“Oh shut up!” Shouyou says exasperatedly, with a hint of a laugh.

He turned his attention to Atsumu suddenly as if he suddenly remembered something.

“Oh! but there was one last thing I wanted to do! Let’s see the compatibility between Libra and Gemini….Oh, Google is suggesting love compatibility! let me check that out”

“Wait, what??” Atsumu says nervously for some reason. He’s not that convinced about the whole astrology thing but something about love and the two of them seemed too frighteningly familiar. 

“Oh calm down Atsumu-san, It’s not like I’m gonna swoop you away from whoever your soulmate is,”

“....”

Shouyou looks at the screen intensely with part of his tongue sticking out.

“Ah ok! here It says:

**_“Gemini and Libra_ ** _ have an easy rapport since they're genuinely curious about other people. Both have a light approach, which makes the relationship feel fresh. ...  _ **_Gemini_ ** _ in Love wants to make you laugh, or see the world in a new way.  _ **_Libra_ ** _ in Love has high standards and is ultra sensitive to the reflection of the lover.” _

They both sit in silence for a moment, trying to take in the words.

“Yeah,” Shouyou says while his hand strokes an imaginary beard. I can see you as the sensitive type Atsumu,”

Atsumu looks at Shouyou, unamused.

“I don’t know what they’re talking about, I’m not sensitive I can take anything,”

“I beg to differ~ the more I talk to you the more I realize how easy it is to get a reaction out of you, you’re the type to sit in the fetal position for hours out of embarrassment I’m sure of it,”

“Oh shut yer trap!

Shouyou laughed gleefully, at the sight of a pouty Atsumu.

**Hyogo**

“ATSUMU-SAN, GUESS WHAT!!”

Atsumu winces after answering a hysterical sounding Shouyou’s video call request.

“Do ya gotta be so loud?? I know it's night time over there but It’s mornin time here and I haven’t had my coffee yet!!”

Shouyou smiled from ear to ear at the camera as he moved the shoulder band of his tank top over to the side. Revealing a mark on his collarbone.

“I got the first half of my soulmate mark!”

Atsumu blinks rapidly. He was nervous but at the same time desperately tried to not make that emotion show.

“Oh wow, that's so great Sho-kun!”

“I know right! And get this! It says Hyogo! Maybe you might know them!?”

“Uh yeah maybe…”

Shouyou looked over to the side with a small smile. Atsumu smiled wobbly, knowing from their previous video calls, this was a quirk of his that says he wants to say something but is hesitant.

“Ahh, Atsumu-san do you have both of your marks now? You probably do by now! Or maybe not I don’t want to assume! But, If you do…...do you... have any idea who it might be?”

Atsumu wanted to pause so he could come up with the perfect response. In his head saying, “yeah it’s you,” might have been overwhelming, and straight-up lying was just not Atsumu’s forte either. He quickly settled for whatever it was that came out of his mouth.

“Uhhh yeah I uh do have them, and I have a pretty good idea who they are,”

“Oh wow, that's great!” Shouyou said with a smile, he paused for a moment as if he was waiting for Atsumu to say more.

“Oh! You don’t have to share about them if you don’t want to! It's perfectly understandable to want to keep that private,” Shouyou said slightly timidly. He looked down to stare at his mark.

“I’m really looking forward to this,” he said sweetly.

Atsumu faked a smile trying to avoid looking at his own mark. 

_ I want to tell you so bad.  _

“I’ve been so focused on volleyball that the whole soulmate thing slipped my mind till today!!

_ but I want to be the very best for you, and when I look at you _

“But now I have more than just the V league to look forward to when I get back!”

_ I try to fathom how the universe made it so that I’m supposed to be the one for you _

“I’m sure you can’t wait to meet your soulmate too Atsumu-san!”

_ If only I was born as someone worthy to call you mine without the guilt attached. _

  
  
  
  


**Comfort**

“How do you get out of that feeling of not being good enough sho,”

Shouyou looked at the screen with a sense of worry.

“What’s this about all of a sudden?”

Atsumu laid on his couch with his phone hovering over his head. He responded to Shouyou’s question dismissively.

“Nah, it’s nothing I’m just curious,”

“Hmm, well I guess for me, I always try to get better no matter what, even if it might be a little crazy, that's why I came all the way to Brazil,”

“But what about when it doesn’t involve Volleyball, is the approach still the same?”

“Uhhhh, I guess” 

“Don’t tell me you can’t think of anything besides volleyball Sho,” Atsumu looked at Shouyou with a playfully judging expression through the screen.

“Hey! my mind is kind of preoccupied with the sport! Anyways, whatever it is that you don’t feel good enough for.” Shouyou shuffled around the things on his shelf to get his phone to stand up better.

“Maybe you’re wrong? Or if you’re not wrong who says you have to stop engaging with it? I really sucked at Volleyball — don’t look at me like that! The volleyball analogy makes sense just hear me out! So yeah, I definitely  _ sucked  _ to the point where I even thought for just a moment that I wasn’t worthy of the sport, BUT!” Shouyou says dramatically. Startling Atsumu.

“I never once thought to give up the sport, I stayed alongside it and got better and better and now, I’m pretty freaking good if I do say so myself.” Shouyou smiled, making Atsumu roll his eyes. 

“And even though I’m pretty great, there are still tons of people better than me but that doesn’t mean I'm going to quit, I take up space in the sport because I just love it that much, and being good enough to play it or not doesn’t matter because I’m still going to play, as long as I love what I do and I have some sort of support, I’ll keep doing it”

Atsumu looked at his phone thoughtfully for a moment at the redhead. He suddenly tensed up when he realized. “Well, first of all, I never said this was about me!”

“You didn't have to,” he looked at the camera with a cocky grin.

Atsumu face palmed but couldn’t cover up his smile. 

“Maybe you are built for intellectual conversations Sho…… Thank you.”

Shouyou smiled gleefully with a thumbs up.

“No Problem!!”

**A week**

“It’s really only a week until I’ll be back in Japan! It feels like just yesterday where I landed here barely understanding the streets, barely understanding the language, losing my wallet, Pedro not talking to me, you texting me a winky face out of the blue,”

“Sho... please stop mentioning that,”

“Neverrr~,” Shouyou says, sticking his tongue out.

Atsumu sighed, pressing his head into his pillow in embarrassment.

“Oh and Atsumu-san,” Shouyou started. Atsumu raised his head from the pillow, turning his attention to the screen.

“Uh thank you for talking to me during your free time, I really appreciate the company...the company you give specifically...I never thought I would get to know you this well!”

Shouyou looks away and pauses before saying,

“…. and I’m glad I did”

Atsumu smiled at the screen fondly.

“I’m glad too,”

Atsumu tries his best to look into Shouyou’s eyes, light brown, speckles of gold around the perimeter that make him feel all safe and warm. Soon enough, he’ll get to see those eyes in person, soon enough the whole attempt to prolong this destiny will be over. 

“You better get here and ace those tryouts, we need another player like you on the team,”

Shouyou smiles with determination.

“You know I’ll make it,”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several notes about this chapter  
> -This took me sooo long to finish my god  
> -While I do like to think about Atsumu as the suave asshole with a heart of gold, I can't get it out of my head that he is a suave asshole with a heart of gold AND a sensitive puppy (I also just love expanding on the sensitive puppy part).  
> -I may have projected my own feelings of astrology onto Pedro, I like to say I don't think it's real but then follow astrology accounts, have a costar, and read up on my placements for fun soooo......  
> -When I made up the whusp joke I cringed so bad and almost didn't put it but then something told me to be aggy and I did...  
> -I've been wondering just how much the music you listen to shapes your writing, (Rina Sawayama has definitely been lurking in the background when I frantically type)  
> -I saw on twitter a few days ago a clip of shouyou encountering that Boar and I repeated it an unhealthy amount of times
> 
> Thank you again for all the support for this fic everyone!!


	4. The Bag of Cookies

Glimpses of light found its way onto Atsumu’s face, waking him up almost immediately, much to his dismay. He forgot to lower his shades last night and his desire to sleep in without getting awakened by the sun failed miserably for the nth time. 

Atsumu shoved his face further into the pillow, whining loudly before reluctantly dragging his body upwards in a seated position. His face was unimpressed and his hair was a complete disheveled mess. Most people assume that early risers wake up gracefully with a pleasant smile on their face, while birds outside their windows serenade them cheerfully. Atsumu is not one of those people, and the birds outside his window chirp obnoxiously, one even flew into the window screen the other day. He started to straighten his back and arms out. As he stretched his arms hooking his left arm to gently pull in the right, he moved his head towards his phone on his nightstand. It buzzed gently against the wood. He peeked over at the lit phone.

**Shouyou <3:**

Good morning! 

**Shouyou <3:**

I’m happy I finally get to text you that when it's not night time for me~

Atsumu smiled a confused smile, because of the last sentence. He ruffled his hair in an attempt to make sense of it and then it hit him. 

It’s March 4th.

Shouyou’s back.

Atsumu’s face contorted into a flustered mess as he looked at his phone. Shouyou arrived in Japan on the night of the 1st. Besides the casual “Welcome back!” text he sent the night of, Atsumu forced himself to leave Shouyou alone, so he can have time to be with family and friends. Despite the noble deed, (yes it’s noble Osamu shut-up) he felt such an urge to run over to Miyagi to spin him around in his arms like in the movies, or text him something annoying, or maybe even just message him, “Hey your name appeared on my arm, ain’t that interesting?” 

But he didn’t, because he wanted to be polite, and was also maybe just a teensy bit nervous about talking to the Shouyou who was now in the same country as him. 

**Atsumu:**

Oh shit, I wanted to text you after you got settled! I was supposed to be the one to text you first after that :(

**Shouyou <3:**

Hehe well, I beat you to it~

Atsumu pouted, defeatedly. He was thankful though at least. Now he knew he could text Shouyou without feeling like a burden.

**Shouyou <3:**

Oh, and I know that you usually have today off!! I was wondering, do you maybe wanna hang out today? I’m actually on my way over to stay at a hotel near tryouts so I’ll be near you in a couple of hours! 

Atsumu is used to his face twisting and turning during moments of shock, but the conflicting emotions of happiness, distress, and fear all out once, was a little new for him. He hesitated at responding for a few minutes as he pondered what the best response would be. Does he want to deny the invitation and prolong their reunion another day so he can mentally prepare to see the man of his dreams(AKA his soulmate) in person? Or does he accept the invitation and fulfill his own selfish desires while potentially (highly likely) do something embarrassing in front of the man of his dreams(AKA Soulmate)? Atsumu stared at the message, gently tapping at the sides of his phone in intense thought until he heard another buzz.

**Shouyou <3:**

Ahhh, Actually, wait no nevermind! Sorry, that’s pretty sudden! Don’t worry about it I’m just being overexcited. Enjoy your day off!

Atsumu’s eyes widened at the text, his fingers ceased its drumming, and after approximately 3 seconds of panicking, he began to frantically type.

**Atsumu:**

Let’s go to a cafe! Yer probably staying by that hotel near the promenade right? It’s the only hotel close enough to tryouts. I can meet you in front when you’re ready and we can go for a walk together after we pick up some things at the cafe! It has really great pastries and coffee there!

  
  


**Shouyou <3:**

Really?!?! Are you sure?? I really don’t want to make you bend over backwards for me...

Atsumu cringed at the areas his mind immediately went, he shook his head of the thoughts and typed.

**Atsumu:**

Honestly, it's not a problem. It’ll be nice to actually see ya with my own eyes instead of through a phone screen for once.

**Shouyou <3:**

That’s really great!! I’m really excited to see you too! I’ll let you know when I get here :) and you are right btw it is the hotel by the promenade! 

**Atsumu:**

Great, I’ll see you then!

Atsumu bent his head backward hitting it slightly against the headboard as he exhaled in relief. He then scowled with annoyance, as he remembered his conversation with his brother from a week ago.

  
  
  


“Yer a real confusing one you know Tsumu?”

Atsumu turned his head towards the other end of his couch, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

“Huh?”

The two sat next to each other on the couch as some weird reality show played in the background. The show cuts to one of those confessional booth things, with someone ugly crying as they speak so muffled that the editors had to caption it. Atsumu was curious enough to make note of the ugly crying, but not enough to figure out the reason behind it.

Osamu sits further back into the chair with crossed arms and stretched legs as he stares at his tea on the table.

“Whenever my mind runs on you, it always goes back to how ya always used to steal my things, how ya always come by the shop to steal onigiri and run away, and how you never know when to stop practicing and demanding more from yer team,” Osamu paused, less out of dramatic effect and more from tiresome memories. 

“Yer Greedy. You get a little taste of something ya like, and you don’t know when to freaking stop going at it, it’s annoying,”

Atsumu smiled widely, ignoring much of his brother’s comment.

“Aw, you think about my well being ‘Samu?”

Osamu looked at his brother’s apartment door squinting at it with a sense of desire and sighed, deciding against the urge.

“I’m gonna ignore that, so as I was saying, as much as you are greedy,” Osamu scratched his head as if the action brought fluidity to his words. “Yer also hesitant when it comes to things that scare you, like commitment,”

Atsumu flinched, at the accusation.

“You’re so greedy,” Osamu repeats much to Atsumu’s annoyance. “And selfish, a lot of people have told ya that including me,”

Atsumu groans “What's yer point Samu?”

“BUT,” Osamu says loudly, startling his brother. “When it's time to be committed to something, committed to something that you like or even love, and it's time to indulge in it, you either get all greedy so that it doesn’t run away from you or you run away from it out of fear of that selfishness badly affecting that thing or  _ person _ you love,”

Atsumu scratches at his head, his mouth opens and closes repeatedly as he tries to formulate a good response.

“Sorry,” Osamu says as he picks up his cup of tea and takes a sip from it. “I spent a lot of time last night trying to figure this out, It’s not every day you find someone who is so clearly in love try to run away from their love interest,” 

Atsumu crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the screen, the crier on TV is now throwing a chair at someone.

“You’re so confusing,” Osamu scoffed, causing Astumu to mumble something incoherent.

“What was that Tsumu?” 

“I said, so what?” Atsumu said a little louder and rougher, he kept his eyes on the TV attempting to look annoyed. He truly looked like a frustrated puppy.

Osamu looked over at his brother with a smirk. “I knew you would say that,”

“Well, what did you want me to say, huh?? That’s how I feel. So what if you are right about that?” Atsumu said, still staring at the TV.

“I didn’t  _ want _ any sorta answer, I’m just giving you encouragement!” Osamu says with exaggerated joy.

Atsumu looked at his brother with questioning eyes.

“Uh, How is that encouragement?”

Osamu shrugged. 

“I hate you,”

“Love ya too,”

~~

Atsumu practically ran towards the hotel to meet Shouyou after he got ready for the day. Was he running late? No. Was he trying to catch a bus or train? No, he lived only a short walk away from the hotel.No, Atsumu’s plan was to arrive in front of the hotel and practice standing still and not embarrassing himself in front of Shouyou.

After his morning jog, he immediately started to get ready for the outing. His hair styled carefully but speedily. He was dressed in his safest outfit, a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, a gray sweater, and a light coat to combat the cold March air. He quickly picked up his wallet and keys, he looked at the umbrella contemplating whether to take it just in case. He decided against it since he didn’t want to bother holding anything else. As he walked outside, his arms swayed with every step he made, one hand held a bag full of cookies that he baked the day before. Each step he makes sends makes him a little more flustered than the last as he walks to meet Shouyou. Atsumu expects that his face must look a little crazed since he heard a child ask their mother “Mommy why does that man’s face look like that?” after walking past them. 

He made it in front of the hotel in no time, and he exhaled out nervously looking at his sneakers as he leaned against a railing, his hands on either side of him holding onto the barrier.

_ Okay Atsumu, just be calm, yer really losing it here. It’s not like the guy is gonna attack ya are somethin. Just because yer soulmates and you’re finally meeting with him months after finding out isn’t that big of a deal. _

The last thought wasn’t convincing.

Atsumu knew he would have to tell him soon enough, but the when in the equation of telling him was never established. Each time he thought that  _ maybe _ he had the confidence to tell him, it never felt like the right time, or it felt like it wouldn’t be genuine enough.

Maybe today was the day? 

Or maybe it was too soon. This would be his first time seeing Shouyou in person in years.

Atsumu raked his hand through his hair as he looked at the time on his watch, wondering how much more time he had to contemplate this situation before Shouyou showed up. Shouyou texted him earlier, that he had already reached the hotel. He said he would text him once he settled his stuff down to tell Atsumu when he could leave. Atsumu however, neglected the last part and ran over once he knew he reached. He fished out his phone from his pocket to check if there were any texts from Shouyou. 

**Shouyou <3: **

:)

  
  


_ Uhh….ok... _

**Shouyou <3:**

:)

:)

:)

:)

_ Ok, this is getting a little suspicious now. _

**Atsumu:**

Alright, what are you up to? don’t tell me yer trying to do somethin illegal.

“Atsumu-san! Have a little more faith in me than that!” a voice coming from next to him made itself known.

Atsumu jumped and lightly shrieked, nearly dropping the bag of cookies.

A bright slightly cheeky smile and eyes light brown speckled with gold stared up at him. He wore tan earmuffs and a fully black coat that covered his (now slightly larger) chest and jeans. His hair is shorter, but with the same usual tufts of hair sticking in varied areas, that he remembered ever so clearly from high school and their frequent video calls.

Shouyou was here.

  
  


And he also scared the crap out of Atsumu.

Atsumu regathered the tiny bit of composure he had before Shouyou surprised him, and exhaled out in recovery, his hand rose to his chest and he stared at the shorter man.

“God Shouyou, ya scared the everloving shit out of me!”

Shouyou smirked at him as he leaned back on the railing,

“You seemed so tense about something! I felt like a little scare would be in order,”

Atsumu sighed heavily, slouching a little as a smile crept up on his face.

Maybe he didn’t need to be nervous?

“So scaring me is what you choose to do? Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised this is very on-brand for ya,”

Shouyou looked up at Atsumu with a genuine smile.

“Hi Atsumu-san!”

“Hey, Shouyou,”

The two looked at each other happily. Shouyou spoke as if he had something pressing to say.

“Atsumu-san,” he started rather seriously. “Can I hug you? My first plan was to ambush you in a hug but I didn’t know if you would be okay with that so I wanted to ask first,”

Atsumu’s cheeks turned hot and he could just tell that they were at least a light shade of pink because of that question. At least he could blame his tinged cheeks on the weather.

“Yeah of course!” He said loudly without much thought.

A toothy grin found its way on Shouyou’s face. 

“Ok great! Keep standing still,”

Atsumu stood up taller at the request as Shouyou removed his back from the railing.

“Uh okay?”

Shouyou then began to take a few large steps back, and then suddenly started to run full speed ahead towards Atsumu, jumping and capturing him into a hug. Atsumu’s arms went to grab over his back, as he carried and steadied the two into the embrace. Atsumu has never had experience carrying Shouyou before going to Brazil, but he could definitely  _ feel _ that he has some added on muscles.

“I’m really happy I’m able to see you in person Atsumu-san!” Shouyou says excitedly as his cheek rubs against Atsumu’s chest. “You smell really good too!”

Atsumu smiles flusteredly “A-ah thanks Shouyou, and I’m happy I get to see you too!”

Atsumu’s face tenses up as he continues holding onto Shouyou, the bag of cookies still secure.

_ Youcanfreakoutwhenyougethome Youcanfreakoutwhenyougethome Youcanfreakoutwhenyougethome Youcanfreakoutwhenyougethome Youcanfreakout…. _

Shouyou releases himself out of the hug much to Atsumu’s relief and dismay. He smiles up at Atsumu and then notices the bag that has been clutched in Atsumu’s intense grasp throughout the whole hugging ordeal.

“What’s that you got there?!” Shouyou asks curiously as he eyed the bag.

“Oh, I brought you cookies!” Atsumu says hurriedly as he extends his arm out towards Shouyou for him to take them.

“No way! Are these the ones you usually make?!”

Atsumu nodded in a quick motion.

“Wow Atsumu-San! Thank you so much!! I’ll run over to my room real quick to set them down, just give me a sec ok?”

“Yeah! Definitely. No problem,”

Shouyou smiled at him and dashed off into the hotel hurriedly.

Atsumu took his 10 millionth deep exhale for the day. This time, the exhale was a little different however. He smiled happily to himself as he thought about how nervous he was before he saw Shouyou. While he still has some nerves circling around from that hug, he’s a lot more relaxed. 

The man he’s spent so much time talking to over video calls, the man who’s good morning texts make his day, the man he's crushed on since high school, the man who apparently is his soulmate, is here right now. For once, Atsumu wants to neglect the conflicting emotions he usually has.

“What are you smiling about?” Shouyou appears out of thin air once again, this time startling Atsumu slightly less. 

Atsumu looked at Shouyou, smiling towards him, and simply said,

“Nothin, just happy,” 

Shouyou smiled back, sunny as ever.

“Same! Now let's walk to that cafe, and then go on the promenade like you planned out!” Shouyou walked forward leading the way despite not being from the area. Atsumu chuckled.

Atsumu pointed behind him, “Sure, but it’s this way, ya flighty bird,”

Shouyou turned behind him and blinked at Atsumu. “Yeah, I knew that,” he said with false confidence.

Atsumu smiled and shook his head “Ok Sho~”

The two walked over to the cafe purchasing their food and drinks. Atsumu got his usual black coffee and Shouyou got a chocolate croissant with a hot chocolate, informing Atsumu that a Shouyou who drinks coffee is a Shouyou who will bring endless chaos in the name of hyper-ness. Atsumu didn't question any further. 

They walked as their arms swayed to the rhythm down the walkway overlooking the water. They talked about nonsense, about Shouyou’s up and coming tryouts, anecdotes from Brazil, stories about the Jackals, and even more nonsense.

“So encountering Boars is just normal up in the mountains?” Atsumu questioned.

“Yeah, that didn’t make them any less intimidating though…” Shouyou said with a shiver, causing Atsumu to laugh, Shouyou joining in as well.

They reached the end of the walkway and turned around, now walking towards their original starting point. Their arms maintained the swaying motion, this time clashing awkwardly every now and then as they laughed and apologized each time. 

“I really think it was destiny you know,” Shouyou says looking slightly up at the sky. It was getting slightly darker out and Atsumu had no idea how the time went by so fast. 

“What was destiny?” Atsumu asked.

“That the Jackals just so happened to have tryouts around the time I came back from Brazil, it was like the universe said ‘Yer not goin back on that promise Tsumu!” Shouyou says in surprisingly good Kansai ben.

Bewildered and intrigued, Atsumu looks at Shouyou with a smirk. “How’d ya learn how to speak Kansai ben like that?!” 

Shouyou smirks at Atsumu

“This blonde guy who I would video call pretty often. He talks in Kansai ben and I kinda picked up on it from hearing him speak. He’s from Hyogo and is a pretty damn good setter. Maybe you know him?” Shouyou questioned with exaggerated seriousness.

Atsumu blushed slightly at the compliment, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked.

“Well that wasn’t half bad, maybe the next time I need an impersonator I’ll turn to you,”

“Makes sense I am pretty good~”

Atsumu gently shoves at Shouyou as they laugh. 

“Don’t get too cocky!” he says excitedly.

...

By the time they reach the beginning of the promenade they find themselves subconsciously not wanting to part from one another just yet. Their bodies naturally find a bench to sit on as they conclude their latest conversation. As they sit in a half comfortable half nerve-wracking silence, Atsumu watches Shouyou as he looks at the sunset in amazement. The admiration he has for everything around him is just one of the things he loves about Shouyou. Atsumu smiled softly as he glanced at him. Shouyou’s face eased as if he was preparing to say something.

“You know I woke up in the middle of the night last night. And right by my collar bone under where my first mark is, it started to tingle,”

Atsumu looked at Shouyou nervously as he waited to hear the rest.

“I got the second half of my mark,” Shouyou almost whispered. Their hands were barely centimeters apart away from one another on the bench, their knees touching slightly. Shouyou positioned his hand to pull on the sleeve of Atsumu’s coat, almost as if it were for comfort. The side of his hand rested on top of Atsumu’s.

Shouyou lightly chuckled “Do you wanna know what it said?”

Atsumu swallowed hard.

“Uh, yeah what was it?”

Shouyou smiled something that seemed almost conflicted.

“It said “so what?”,”

_ Huh _

“Huh?” Atsumu asked with intense confusion leading Shouyou to laugh boisterously.

“I knew you would react like that!” Shouyou said between chuckles. He slowly got his way back into the conversation.

“But yeah, my soulmate's near and dear statement is “so what?” Shouyou paused with a tiny smile. “Interesting isn't it?”

_ What the hell _

Atsumu narrows his eyes judgingly at the ground as if the concrete was responsible for this mark. Why, of all the things Atsumu has said or thought in his life, was “So what?” his mark. While awaiting the second half of Shouyou’s mark made Atsumu nervous for the whole, “Were Soulmates!” aspect, he also couldn’t help but wonder what amazing quote of his would make it onto Shouyou’s body. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou from the concrete,”

Impactful, shows determination, overall cool sounding.

“So what?”

Bratty, unoriginal, not cool sounding.

Atsumu then suddenly thought back to what Osamu told him a week ago.

_ “I knew you would say that,” _

_ That little shit…. _

“It’s definitely a little unusual~,” Shouyou says with a sing-songy voice.

_ Only A little?? _

“But whoever this person is,” Shouyou says, pulling onto Atsumu’s sleeve closer. 

“They must easily be the most interesting person there is! ” Shouyou says with a smile as he looks down at his shoes.

Atsumu can’t help but look at Shouyou’s expression. The kindness and sincerity that is so obvious on Shouyou’s face, causes an overwhelming desire to caress his face in his hands. He looks at Shouyou with a shy smile on his face.

“Atsumu-san… you’re soulmate… you mentioned you had a good idea who they were right? I know that the last time I mentioned that you didn’t have to say anything about them, but if you are willing to share... how are they?” Shouyou asks without making any eye contact. Atsumu practically forgoes any extensive thinking and starts to speak.

“Well, they’re someone who I really do like, and have liked for a while now,” Atsumu says with a chuckle. Shouyou smiles a little but still keeps his eyes on the pavement. 

“I really am happy to have them as a soulmate, even though I was scared to be with them at first (he conveniently forgot to mention that he still is).”

Shouyou’s grip on Atsumu’s coat tightens, “But yeah I really  _ really _ like them, you might know them. They have oran-”

“Ack!” Shouyou yelled.

Rain came pouring down in heaivily as the thunder started to sound. Neither of the two with umbrellas in their arsenal.

“Ah, we should get back indoors!” Shouyou says worriedly. 

Atsumu nodded and they both darted towards the hotel which was thankfully only a block away. Once they arrived under the awning of the building, Atsumu looked over at Shouyou.

“Ah Shouyou! I wanted to-,”

“Thank you so much Atsumu-san for the outing! It was really fun! I’m sooo tired I think I should rest up for tryouts tomorrow! I’ll see you then ok? Get home safe!” Shouyou said rapidly with a smile that seemed too wide, even for him.

Atsumu looked over at Shouyou with a wobbly smile.

“Ah yeah try-outs tomorrow, I’ll see you then,” Atsmu and Shouyou waved to each other as Atsumu began to run home. He was thankful that his apartment was only a few minutes away. As he took the elevator up he thought back to the rushed departure. Something felt off. Not only that.

He was  _ this _ close to confessing to Shouyou.

Atsumu gently hit his head against the elevator wall in distress as he made a deep sounding groan. Once he got off on his floor, he sulked taking off his shoes and wet clothing, he sulked in the shower, he sulked drinking the tea that was supposed to make him feel better and he sulked as he browsed through channels on his TV, face-palming every now and then dramatically, as he made strained noises out of sadness. 

His phone buzzed on the cushion next to his. He picked it up, expecting some sort of message from Osamu.

**Shouyou <3:**

[picture: Shouyou with a half-eaten cookie in his hand alongside a near-empty bag of the cookies]

I knew they had to be amazing :)

Atsumu sighed and smiled to himself at the message, the smile albeit a little strained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I liked this chapter~ Also "So what?" has a deeper meaning in relation to Atsumu that will be expanded on the next chapter! I'm pretty sure I'll be ending things in chapter 5 with the way things are planned out now, but if it seems more natural to add another chapter, I will.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading again! Your kudos, bookmarks, and comments are all really really appreciated! I look at them when I feel less motivated so truly thank you all for the support! It means a ton!


	5. For Just a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to come out! College started back and I am busy as ever. This chapter is the longest one yet and I'm really really happy that I started and finished this piece. I really hope you all enjoyed Worthy as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Atsumu walked into the gymnasium with routine ease for his daily practice. The ginormous gym is sectioned into two, with one half harboring the team stretching, and doing Volleyball drills, and the other filled with people trying out for the Black Jackals, including none other than Hinata Shouyou. Even if it weren’t for the orange tufts of hair pulling at his attention, Atsumu would have caught sight of Shouyou in an instant. Shouyou wears a smile on his face unlike any other that he’s used to. Instead of bubbly and cheerful, his grin shows determination and ambition.

Shouyou is here for a reason today, and while Atsumu is more than glad that he gets the opportunity to see the man of his dreams functioning in this shared element, he knows that Shouyou has his mind on something else. Getting into the V. League.

The day ahead of them will be a long one as Atsumu begins to spin the ball around in his hands. He tugs on the protective sleeves secured onto his arm, preparing to start practice on one side of the gym, as Shouyou starts his journey to join the V. League on the other. Atsumu can’t help but just smile at his soulmate with such adoration.

Then he begins to remember yesterday evening.

_ “Thank you so much Atsumu-san for the outing! It was really fun! I’m sooo tired I think I should rest up for tryouts tomorrow! I’ll see you then ok? Get home safe!”  _

That bright and wide smile that Atsumu always loves to gaze at adoringly felt, dare he say, like an act?

“He ate the cookies, that means he wasn’t mad at me or anything right?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to tell ya,”

Atsumu made a whiny noise into the phone, his knees touching his chest as he rocked back and forth on his couch. After Shouyou messaged Atsumu that night, he promptly called Osamu for his daily rant of confusion and worry. 

“That’s not helping!” Atsumu shrieks. 

“Sorry, but It’s not like a “your screwed” I don’t know what to tell ya... but more like a “that’s intriguing” I don’t know what to tell ya,” Osamu says offhandedly.

“How is my pain intriguing?” 

“Not your pain dumbass, the way he reacted...you said his smile looked fake and he rushed to get back into the hotel after ya tried to tell him that you were his soulmate until the rain came, right?”

Atsumu sighs sadly through the phone.“Yup,” 

When the moment passed in the blink of an eye (the moment that took around 10 minutes of running under an awning for shelter, giving awkward goodbyes, and then running back to his apartment a sulking mess because of a failed attempt at confessing), It had truly hit him later on that night that the moment was 

_ weird. _

  
  


“Well, how were you gonna confess to him? Tell me what words you were able to get out,”

Atsumu’s eyes widened slightly and his cheeks felt tingly and hot.

“Why the hell would I tell ya that? I rather die than tell ya what I got out or what I was gonna say!” he squeaks out.

Osamu scoffs over the line, dishes clack against one another at a lower frequency than when he’s at the restaurant. 

“Well then I guess ya gotta just live without the answer, I coulda been of great service to ya ‘Tsumu,”

“You’re not a love guru ‘Samu, you barely even knew how to interact with me when you found out we were soulmates, you just like to psychoanalyze and then run away after causing trouble,” Suna calls out in the background of the other line. Osamu begins to flare his words about like he usually does when he’s flustered, defending his honor and failing. Atsumu decides to leave the lovers to take care of their own business and yells a loud “bye~” through the phone before hanging up.

Atsumu scrolls through his phone opening the messages between Shouyou and him.

_ I knew they had to be amazing :) _

  
  


He’s glad he liked the cookies, and he’s glad that Shouyou messaged him that he liked the cookies.

But does Shouyou like him?

The answer to that terrifies Atsumu to no end.

~

Just as they completed taking the verticals, reach, and all the other necessities before the observations of gameplay for the people trying out, Atsumu’s eyes once again wandered over towards Shouyou from across the room. This time the ambitious smile turns sunny as he chats with a stranger and Atsumu is left soft and melty at the sight. Shouyou shifts his body and turns his head around to face the other side of the court. His eyes met with Atsumu. Shouyou blinks at Atsumu as if he didn’t expect to see him at practice for his own team. The blinking subsides and Shouyou then gives him a wild smile from a distance, providing Atsumu with some sort of reassurance. 

“HINATA!” a loud booming voice coming from Bokuto of course, ruptures Atsumu’s eardrum.

“BOKUTO-SAN!” Shouyou yells back almost as dramatically.

Shouyou and Bokuto run over to each other, an uproar of birdlike sounds of excitement fill Atsumu’s ears as they cheered and greeted each other dramatically. Several people turn to look at the scene but they don’t seem to care. Atsumu then sees -and this is where he begins to lose it a bit- Shouyou and Bokuto begin to  _ hug _ . 

That same jump hug that left Atsumu a speechless mess. That same jump hug where Shouyou gets a running start before he leaps up and latches his limbs around a body. That same hug that Atsumu had subconsciously expected to be reserved for him. 

It’s not that Atsumu cared that Shouyou was hugging someone else with that much passion.

…...

The two looked incredibly excited to see one another, and instead of the bumbling mess of flustered emotions that Atsumu unwillingly manifests around Shouyou, Bokuto looked like a happy go lucky father supporting his son after he got into his dream college. It’s a little nice in its own way, even though Atsumu is pouting slightly at the scene.

“My number one disciple made it! He’s here!” Atsumu overhears Bokuto yelling as Shouyou laughs bashfully.

“I haven’t gotten on the team yet Bokuto-san,” Shouyou smiles to himself, releasing himself from the hug (that has gone on for too long Atsumu might add).

“But I will,” Shouyou says with conviction, squeezing his fingers into a fist. Bokuto smiles brightly at the claim. Cocky Shouyou (“It’s not being cocky Atsumu-san, it’s being sure of yourself!” he tried to convince Atsumu one day) is a  _ little  _ too hot for comfort in Atsumu’s opinion.

Coach Foster calls back all of the people trying out for the team back onto the court for further evaluation. Shouyou yells to Bokuto “See you later Bokuto-san!” and Bokuto yells back the same. Shouyou promptly turns around and heads back onto the court.

...

_ WHY DIDN’T I GET A BYE?!!?  _ Atsumu yells internally.

He pouts some more at the sight of Shouyou distant (and beautiful) back as Bokuto skips on over to Atsumu happily. 

“I’m so glad I got to see the kid-well not kid anymore, but I’m so happy I got to see Hinata after so long!”

“Mmhmm,” Atsumu says casually as he stares at the ball he is fiddling around within his hands, trying not to make eye-contact and expose any sort of jealousy.

“I thought you would have greeted him too since you two are always texting and stuff!”

Atsumu pauses his fiddling with the ball and looks up at Bokuto with a small smile. He starts to feel a little(maybe not totally) silly about the jealousy on his part. Bokuto is a harmless guy and he was just greeting a friend of his, it's not like he’s trying to steal Shouyou away from him or anything. 

“We already said hi” Atsumu states simply. Exchanging smiles from a distance counts, doesn’t it? 

Bokuto hums a response and starts to do some light stretches. Atsumu twirls the ball around in his hands in thought as he starts to think. Why didn’t Shouyou say bye to him? Was it because Shouyou lost sight of him? No there wasn’t anyone in the way. Was it because he got distracted by Coach Foster, possibly. Was it because-

Wait.

Atsumu turns his head over to Bokuto dramatically clutching onto the ball tightly.

“Wait how do you know that me and Sho-kun text all the time?!?!” Atsumu shrieks.

Bokuto looked unphased by the question, as he maintains, what Atsumu likes to call, his resting smile face, one of the many types of smiles that Bokuto has Atsumu has observed. Bokuto continues to stretch his arms out. 

“Hinata told me that he texted you all the time while he was in Brazil! He always mentioned you, it was always Atsumu-san said this or Atsumu-san did that. The amount that he mentioned you made it seem like you were both in the same country!”

Atsumu starts to smile fondly at the thought of being important enough to Shouyou for him to be mentioned to his other friends. 

Before Atsumu could get hysterical from being praised(he would like to think everything Shouyou told Bokuto was commendable and not embarrassing...despite that being unlikely) Bokuto starts to speak again.

“I care a lot about Hinata so I check in with him a ton, he’s like a son to me!

Atsumu looks at Bokuto with an unimpressed glare.

“Yer like two years older than the guy,”

“A father has nothing to do with age Tsum-tsum, fatherhood is a state of mind!” Bokuto says with confidence.

Atsumu remains unimpressed, but Bokuto keeps on going.

“I’m telling you, that is my son and I will care for him till the day I die. Look, when the day comes and Hinata tells me he found his soulmate, I’m gonna sit down and have a talk with whoever they are. A man to person, conversation. And I’ll let them know that they’ll face my wrath if they ever hurt Hinata,” Bokuto says uncharacteristically seriously.

_ haha... _

Atsumu tugs at the conveniently placed protective sleeves around his forearm, that he totally started to wear for safety reasons and not to cover up a soulmate mark that shows his soulmate’s full name. Definitely not that last part.

“Haha yeah,” Atsumu says awkwardly.

Bokuto exhales out exaggeratedly as a smile returns to his face.

“Alright! Let’s get some practice in tsum-tsum,” Bokuto says, hitting Atsumu on the back as he walks toward the net.

Atsumu looks across the gymnasium and sees Shouyou listening attentively to coach Foster. He looks away making his way back over to the net where Bokuto is.

_ Shouyou needs to focus on getting through practice. Whatever weirdness happened last night can wait to be tackled on both our ends after he makes it through. _

~~~

Atsumu is well aware that he tends to overreact just a  _ little _ bit at times, and he’ll admit that his claims can be a  _ little _ bit out there. This time, however, Atsumu is pretty damn sure that Shouyou is avoiding him, but not just clear as day “oh let me run away every time I see this person,” avoiding him, but  _ strategically _ avoiding him.

Shouyou made it to the Black Jackals, of course. Atsumu knew he would, Shouyou himself knew he would and everyone who saw how try-outs went knew as well.

A few weeks have passed since Shouyou officially made the team, started attending practice, and going out to the team’s bonding nights. Everyone loved Shouyou, naturally, because even though it might be cliche to say, he’s a ray of sunshine, a joy to be around and he fits the chaotic dynamic of the team pretty damn well. The kind Tomas, The responsible Meain, The clown Bokuto, the sneaky Shion, the intensely snarky Omi, The gentle giant Barnes, the irritable Atsumu(Atsumu did not approve of this description), and the now excitable Shouyou, the team felt complete.

During those first few weeks, Atsumu had noticed how Shouyou was strategically avoiding him. Shouyou was perfectly fine with being around Atsumu when others were around, but then he would disappear without a trace whenever there was a chance that they would be alone with one another. 

Atsumu wants to joke around sparingly during practice? Shouyou will laugh while everyone on the court is around.

What about when only the two of them are working on a quick? “Atsumu-san lets get this right no time for joking,” Shouyou says seriously and truthfully without any malice (yet Atsumu still wants to cry inside). 

Practice is over and everyone is going to the bar? Sure Shouyou will join! And yeah he’ll joke around with Atsumu with the others around. 

Oh, time to go back home? Shouyou says he’ll walk Bokuto home even though Bokuto lives in the opposite direction of Shouyou’s new apartment, which is conveniently also the direction of Atsumu’s. An event that has happened  _ several  _ times.

Atsumu texts Shouyou to go to a new restaurant that opened up? Shouyou says yes but who shows up to the restaurant? Shouyou  _ and _ that pinch server from Karasuno, and then Bokuto as well. 

Atsumu throws himself on his bed after a long day of practice one day and he stares up at the ceiling with frustration. He looks through his messages with Shouyou to remember better times (it honestly wasn’t that long ago but it feels like it).

_ He’s definitely avoiding me. _

Atsumu tries to figure out what it was that he could have done to make Shouyou feel like he needed to avoid him. His mind keeps going back to the almost confession. The atmosphere made it clear that Atsumu was going to say who his soulmate was. Did Shouyou sense that it was him and was scared off? Atsumu rests his phone on his chest and raises his hand towards the ceiling, sinking deeper into the mattress. His palm faces the ceiling fan and then it flips to face his eyes. He then proceeds to smack his palm against his face, to commemorate his misery.

“Ow..” Atsummu says quietly at the deed. He reaches for his phone again ignoring the slight pain from the self-inflicted smack and his attention is drawn towards one of the messages Shouyou had sent him.

**Shouyou <3:**

[picture: Shouyou with a half-eaten cookie in his hand alongside a near-empty bag of the cookies]

I knew they had to be amazing :)

Atsumu stares at the message fondly and then all of a sudden his eyes open wide. He gets up from his bed speedily and makes a bee-line towards the kitchen.

~

The next day of practice ends and Atsumu waits next to the door outside of the locker room, waiting for Shouyou to vacate the space. Atsumu clutches onto the baggie in his hands that he brought from home fiercely. He looks down at his feet till he hears the all too familiar rackety squeaking of the locker room door.

Shouyou walks out of the door and his eyes meet with Atsumu’s. Shouyou raises his hand to do what Atsumu assumes to wave an awkward goodbye. Before Shouyou could fully raise his hand, before he had time to run away from him again-

“Here! This is for you,”

Atsumu practically shoves the bag into Shouyou’s hands. Shouyou looks stunned and slowly blinks before revealing a shy smile towards Atsumu. His cheeks looked a little red and Atsumu wondered if he overexerted himself at practice. 

“Are these your world-renowned cookies?” Shouyou asks teasingly.

Atsumu reluctantly nods, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I mean I wouldn’t say world-renowned…”

Shouyou looks down at his feet, his smile still intact.

“Well, I would say that..” he states “Thank you Atsumu-san... I’ll see you later,” Shouyou begins to walk away 

“Of course...bye,”

Atsumu watches as Shouyou walks out the door into the streets. He waits for a moment and then starts to head back home himself.

~

Atsumu lays on his couch, while a mindless game show plays on his TV in the background to serve as white noise. He wants to contemplate life. Well, more like he wants to contemplate Shouyou.

He debates whether or not the cookies were the right move. He wonders if by giving him something he likes, would lead to Shouyou feeling forced to acknowledge him. Atsumu knows they are soulmates and acknowledging your soulmate is probably step one of actually getting together, and yet, Atsumu just can’t help but question whether or not that matters. 

_ So what if we’re soulmates? Forcing him to pay attention to me when he doesn’t want to isn’t fair to him. _

So what?

The words engraved onto Shouyou’s collarbone. The words that are meant to be nearest and dearest to Atsumu’s heart.

He’s starting to see why.

Having a “So what?” mentality has always allowed Atsumu to prosper. So what if joining the V. league is extremely difficult? He did it. So what if he was told several times that getting invited to play for the national team is even more difficult? He’ll get invited one day. So what if the universe told him that Hinata Shouyou is his soulmate? He’s still going to think he’s not worthy of someone as amazing as him.

….

The “So what” mentality also seems to find a way to fuel his insecurities. 

Atsumu groans at the current situation. He squints his eyes in frustration and then finally chooses to sit up on the couch. This time, he’s tired of this whole wallowing in his pain situation so he picks up his phone and opens up his messages with Shouyou. He looks at the bar to type his message anxiously as he tries to figure out the words he wants to say. 

Not even a minute later, a text pops up from Shouyou.

**Shouyou <3:**

[picture: Shouyou with an empty bag where the cookies used to be (rip)]

We need to talk, Atsumu-san.

Atsumu blinks at the message but then promptly begins to reply.

**Atsumu:**

Yeah... I think we should. If you have no other business tomorrow, you can come by my place around 1? I’ll send you the address.

Atsumu looks over at the TV screen as someone yells out of happiness for winning $20,000. 

**Shouyou <3:**

That sounds good, I’ll see you then.

~

Atsumu feels like he should be scared, being that you know, he invited Shouyou to his place. He feels like he should be pacing back and forth throughout the apartment, but instead, he is on the couch in deep thought. The type of deep thought where you don’t know what it is exactly you're thinking, but you know it's deep. 

Atsumu miraculously was able to sleep in that morning, waking up at 11 after  _ finally  _ falling asleep at 3 in the morning. He promptly got ready for the day without too much anxiety, even though he’s expecting a  _ special _ guest in a few hours. He sat on his couch with his knees to his chest watching an Adlers game as he thought about what type of conversation they would be having later on that day. 

The whole soulmate arrangement proved to be a lot more complicated than he thought. Atsumu had always thought that it would be straightforward. You get your marks, you’re excited, you find your soulmate, and you end up together. In his case, however, Atsumu didn’t initially look forward to his mark, and thought the soulmate thing was a waste of time. He found out that he had(has) a crush on Shouyou after thinking he had no interest in anyone _.  _ Atsumu then finds his soulmate but discovers that 1.this person he is fated to be with  _ is _ his crush and 2. That he was halfway across the world. Instead of reaching out and telling him the fated news, Atsumu then becomes scared out of his mind, because he doesn’t believe he’s good enough for him. He holds off on mentioning out of fear as well as the fact that Shouyou was, well, halfway across the world at the time. He tries to confess and is interrupted by rain. He tries to talk to his teammate, his friend, his _ soulmate  _ after the fact and is shut down continuously for a reason he’s not too sure about. 

Atsumu’s journey with his soulmate is nowhere close to how he thinks it usually plays out. 

He studies the game, as a way to keep himself calm before their meetup but then Atsumu’s phone begins to ring. He fishes it out from between the cushions in his coach and sees that it's Shouyou who is calling.

“Hi Atsumu-san. I’m here, can you buzz me in?” Shouyou says over the phone.

Atsumu turns his head towards the clock on his wall dramatically, it reads 12:55.

_ shit. _

“Yeah! sure! no problem!” Atsumu says with too much agency as he removes himself from the coach, hurriedly turns off the TV, and rushes over to the intercom to buzz him in.

“Thanks! I’ll be up in a minute,”

They hang up the phone and Atsumu sighs, he unlocks his front door peeking out to see when the elevator down the hall opens up. Atsumu leans against the door frame as he anticipates a...well he honestly has no idea how this conversation is going to go. He just expects Shouyou to berate him for whatever it is that he did wrong as he sits there in shame for not realizing what he had done in the first place.

Atsumu is greeted with a small smile as Shouyou exits the elevator and makes his way towards his door. Atsumu stares at Shouyou while he walks over, eager to figure out what’s going on while also being scared to, well, figure out what’s going on. Shouyou reaches in front of Atsumu’s apartment door.

“Hi Atsumu-san,” 

“Hi Shouyou,” Atsumu says shyly.

Atsumu gestures for Shouyou to come inside, and Shouyou walks a few steps in discards of his shoes near the entrance, and seats himself on the couch. Atsumu slides near him but not too close given the atmosphere. They sit like that for a few moments before Shouyou who stares at the wooden floor beneath him says,

“Atsumu-san...I’m really sorry,”

_ Huh _

“Huh,” Atsumu asks a little startled with the direction this conversation seems to be heading with only a few words.

_ Shouldn’t I be saying sorry? _

“I’m really sorry,” Shouyou repeats. He picks his head up and situates his eyes to look at Atsumu.

“I’ve been acting inappropriately around you,”

Atsumu’s face twists into a mix of confusion and worry before he says

“Inappropriate? H-how have you been inappropriate,”

Shouyou presses his hands into the coach as he shakes his head left and right, not as a “no” but more of a way of gearing up to continue.

“Let me continue… I’m gonna talk for a bit so just hear me out,” Atsumu nods his head and looks at Shouyou attentively.

Shouyou takes a deep breath, and begins “Ever since you started talking to me while I was in Rio, I was really happy, not only because I enjoy talking to you but because..” Shouyou pauses for a bit.

“I uh kinda had a crush on you, and while — hey! quit making that face! You’re making me embarrassed…. As I was saying, I had a tiny crush on you while I was in high school. I fully started to realize it in my third year. So when you reached out to me, I was super happy,” Shouyou touches his collar bone.

“And I kept thinking about how nice it would be if you were my soulmate,”

Atsumu’s eyes widen as he opens his mouth to respond. Shouyou sees this and says,

“Just wait a moment let me finish,” Shouyou sighs.

“After that first time you texted me, I didn’t want the talking to just finish, so I texted you back and wanted to hear from you more and more. We started getting really close, even though we were really far apart…..Then I got my first mark and it said Hyogo… and I thought maybe just maybe, you were my soulmate,”

Atsumu wants to say something badly, but he chooses not to in order to not interrupt Shouyou. 

“I know that it isn’t true, but I really wanted it to be. You mentioned that you had both your marks and that you had a good idea who it was. I told myself that it wasn’t you and that you had a soulmate, who wasn’t me, but still, I kept flirting with you…all that playful teasing and me purposely searching up the love compatibility of our signs..google never suggested it, I did” Shouyou says as he covers his face with his hands.

_ He was flirting with me?!?!? _

“When we were on that outing together the day before tryouts, I was so happy to be around you in person, and I really enjoyed that day. But while we were on that bench... I overstepped.” Shouyou says with a tone of regret.

“Asking you about your soulmate, and hearing how you really like this person was just too much for me and I got jealous, and then I was pissed at myself for being jealous! I kept saying that I should be happy for you but I was just sad,” Shouyou grunts out the last part with conviction.

“After that, I decided that I should distance myself from you, out of respect for you and your soulmate, because having me thirsting around you just didn’t seem right,” Shouyou turns to face Atsumu, smiling a little awkwardly before he continued.

“To be honest, the whole avoiding you thing wasn’t going too well for me. I missed you too much, and then you decided to make cookies for me...that was kind of like the last straw, so now I’m here,”

It seems to be an ongoing theme of Shouyou and him having some sort of weird situation whenever Atsumu makes him cookies. Note taken.

“I thought by distancing myself from you, I would start to like you in  _ that way  _ less, but I think it backfired —because I feel like I’ve started to like you even more. ” 

Atsumu’s eyes widened and he clutched onto his coach overwhelmed.

“So I’m here to say, I’m sorry, I miss being around you, and I’m trying my best to get rid of this crush so I can be around you again. You said that one day you would set to me, and you already are! But we're in such a weird space right now because of me that we can’t even enjoy it ” Shouyou says while staring at the ground once more. His head shot up fearfully. “Unless you totally don’t want to see me again after this, I would understand, it’s really really awkward and I was being —”

“Shouyou stop,” Atsumu interrupts with certainty.

Shouyou flinches slightly and looks at Atsumu as if he were bracing himself.

Atsumu leans back into the coach as he clutches onto the cushion for support. He turns his head towards Shouyou, not fully making eye contact as he starts to say.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou From The Concrete,”

Shouyou looks over to Atsumu with confusion.

“Is this really the right time to bring up things I’ve said in the past, Atsumu? I’m trying to—” Shouyou stops and blinks rapidly for a moment.

“Wait—how..how did you know I even said that? I-I didn’t even know you then,”

he says puzzled.

Atsumu doesn’t think, as he begins to unzip his hoodie and slide it off of him. Shouyou stares at him in confusion, and Atsumu glides his finger alongside his forearm gesturing for Shouyou to look. 

Shouyou’s eyes widen as he looks at Atsumu’s mark. He cups a hand over his mouth and goes between looking at Atsumu’s forearm and Atsumu’s flushed face rapidly. 

“I-I am really sorry Shouyou I found out some months ago... I’m sorry for not telling you soon enough I just- I was scared,” Atsumu says regretfully.

Shouyou was still stunned. The two stayed in this manner for what felt like forever.

“Atsumu,” in a whisper. Shouyou releases his hands from his face and begins to slowly slide himself off of the couch, onto the floor, as he laid there close yet somewhat far from Atsumu’s legs.

Atsumu hesitates for a moment to reach out to him before extending his hand and says “Um Shouyou,”.

Shouyou picks his head up and looks at Atsumu with a glare

_ Eep! _

“Atsumu-san, pass me the pillow next to you,”

Atsumu did what he was told, slightly perplexed. Shouyou sat up and looked at the pillow in his hand and then over at Atsumu.

He promptly flings the pillow to slam against his face.

Atsumu is stunned but not fully surprised.

“Yeah, I guess I kinda deserved that,” Atsumu says somewhat blankly.

“Indeed,” Shouyou says with a tiny pout he begins to stand up and stare at Atsumu.

“You hid this from me because you were scared?!? Of  _ me???  _ Am I someone people should fear?? Do you think I’m an ax murderer or something?!”

Astumu looks at Shouyou seriously and says.

“I don’t know what ya do during yer spare time,”

Shouyou looks over at Atsumu with a glare, the side of his lips begins to lift and he turns his head a little as he chuckles slightly away from sight.

“Don’t make me laugh this is serious!” Shouyou says while giggling. He chooses to sit down next to Atsumu once again, this time a little closer than before.

“So you mean to tell me that you knew I was your soulmate for months??” Shouyou says with a tone of disbelief. 

Atsumu looks over at Shouyou shyly and then begins to watch the floor.

“I wanted to tell you for a while now, but it never felt like the right time. Plus you were in Brazil! The only time that felt right was the day before tryouts, but I didn’t get to finish confessing,” Atsumu looks at the ceiling and says

“Before the rain came I was trying to say “That my soulmate has orange hair and pretty brown eyes that have specks of gold in them when you look hard enough. That they went to Rio a year after high school to play Beach volleyball and is now sitting next to me on a bench” Atsumu looks over at Shouyou, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes widened, before he groans and situates his head to lean on Atsumu’s shoulder, pressing his body into him.

“Ugggghhhhhhhh I hate myself,” Shouyou says while pressing further into Atsumu’s side.

Atsumu is internally losing it at the touch but is so enamored by it that he doesn’t ruin the moment.

“Yer too amazing of a person to hate yourself Shoyou,” Atsumu says casually.

The cat is out of the bag, Shouyou knows that Atsumu is his soulmate and while he still feels a little overwhelmed, he also feels refreshed, despite the unusual circumstances.

Atsumu couldn’t help but think about how great of a man Shouyou is, how badly he crushed on him since high school, and how apparently, Shouyou felt the same. He looked back at how unworthy he felt to be with Shouyou, and admittedly how unworthy he felt to him now. Atsumu still felt that lingering emotion of not being good enough for Shouyou. But even so,

“Before I got my mark,” Atsumu starts. Shouyou clutches onto him to say  _ I’m listening. _

“Before I got it, I didn't want to deal with the whole soulmate thing. I thought so what about soulmates? I have volleyball” Shouyou chuckles a little at the statement.

“When I got my mark and saw Rio I got all happy because I automatically correlated Brazil with Volleyball,” Atsumu pauses for a moment before he continues.

“When I found out you were my soulmate, I thought, so what if the universe thinks we're supposed to be together? There has to be some sort of mistake, he's way too good for me” Atsumu could feel how Shouyou squeezes his arm for reassurance and continues.

“Just because I was told something doesn’t mean I need to believe it, especially when I’m told that someone as great as you is fated to be with someone who isn't up to your level like me.”

Shouyou lifts his head to look at Atsumu with worry and starts to open his mouth but Atsumu continues.

“But Ya know…. I want to be a little selfish and think, So what if I'm not worthy of you? I'm gonna work every day for the rest of my life so I can be perfect to you and for you,”

Shouyou blinks at Atsumu and with a small smile says “I don’t think you have to work very hard to do that Atsumu,”

Atsumu blinks back at Shouyou, slightly stunned.

“I don’t think me simply saying that I think you’re perfect for me is just gonna automatically change your mind about yourself. But I want you to know that I am here for you 110% and I think you’re perfect,”

  
  


Atsumu looks at Shouyou and smiles a warm, wobbly and fond smile, as they face each other on the couch.

Also what's with this whole “worthy” thing” Shouyou says with air quotes. “I’m not freaking royalty Atsumu,”

The two laugh with one another and Atsumu begins to look at Shouyou. He looks at Shouyou’s lips that are formed into that bright smile he loves so much.

  
  


“I could have kissed you how long ago” Atsumu thoughtlessly said aloud.

Shouyou looked slightly stunned but then said almost immediately.

“So why don’t you?” with slightly flushed cheeks. 

Atsumu is taken back once he realizes he said that out loud, but then he decides to throw all caution out the door and holds Shouyou’s chin up with one hand, closing the gap between them every second that passes. They lean into a kiss that is sweet and magical. No fighting for dominance, no tiring techniques, just the two of them connected. Shouyou hooks his arms around Atsumu’s neck and Atsumu ruffles through Shouyou’s hair with his other freehand and is delighted that his hair is as soft as he expected it to be.

They release one another and look at each, both slightly stunned then with wide smiles chuckle once more.

“We’re gonna be a pretty fun couple Tsumu,” Shouyou says while laughing. He pulls the top of his shirt down revealing his collarbone, and his mark.

“Anyone who’s nearest and dearest statement is “so what?” must be fun to be around,”

Atsumu smirks at Shouyou.

“As long as ya know~” Shouyou rows his eyes playfully smiling as Atsumu begins to speak again.

“Ya know...for only  _ just  _ a moment at a time, I let myself actually feel..things,” Atsumu starts.

“Then I go back to pretending like emotions don't apply to me…. even though they do….like they really do,"

"Yeah, I can tell," Shouyou says teasingly, making Atsumu pinch his cheek as Shouyou pouts. 

"But, I want to feel things like love when it comes to you, and for more than just a moment...forever actually."

Shouyou smiles warmly at Atsumu, he holds onto Atsumu’s forearm, the one that has his mark.

Atsumu looks down at Shouyou’s hand,” This mark is telling me that I’m fated to love, cherish and be with you,” Atsumu holds onto Shouyou’s hand.

“So just this one time, I’m gonna leave this whole “so what?” mentality alone, and listen”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the support you gave this piece! This was the first fic I've ever worked on and I was super hesitant about writing one at first but I'm really happy to say that I did! I'm going to continue writing on here and I just recently made a twitter since it seems like that's where all the fun stuff is happening. There's nothing really on it right now but feel free to reach out to me @allyallyoxenfree. Thanks again for the support everyone!


End file.
